The next chapter of Konoha
by Popnkilo
Summary: ChAPTER 19 up! Sorry for the long wait. Years have passed and everyone is older but threats still exisit for the hidden leaf village. The war has begun. Naruto's back. Does konoha have the strength to survive this time, does Hinata have the strength to mo
1. beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
"It is that time again," a man wearing a white robe said as he stood at his tower facing the mountain. It had been many years since he received the title of Hokage but he welcomed it. A man appeared behind him. "What is it? Are they finished?"  
  
"No yet Sixth. They are just beginning the Gennin exam." He stood waiting for the Sixth's response.  
  
"Shino, I have a mission for you. No I have a request for you." He stared at the stoic man that still wore sunglasses. "I have a bad feeling, that this leaf village will soon be crushed if we do not act. I want you and Kiba to go on reconnaissance around the Iron Hills of Kai but do not enter."  
  
"The Iron Hills..." Shino raised an eyebrow. "You think they have come back? If they have, this could mean...."  
  
"I know what it means," The Hokage interrupted him. Shino just stared into his white eyes.  
  
"But only one person has ever walked out of those hills alive. Shouldn't we find him." Shino looked out into the forest.  
  
"No one has seen him for years, and you know as well as I do that if he wishes to be found we would have found him by now." Shino nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well I shall do as you ask." And with that the tall ninja vanished.  
  
Now the story begins...  
  
A kid about 12 years old was running through the streets of Konoha. "Shit I'm going to be late." He had just recently graduated out of the academy and has late to meet the Jounin that was to be his instructor. That's if he and his team could pass the test. Luckily he got paired up with his friend, Saitou. He looked up and saw building. Almost there he thought. He ran down the hall and opened the door. He saw his two friends waiting on the other side of the room and in between him and them was a lady dressed in a large white jacket without a hood and blue pants and boots. She had long violet hair that was tied back loosely in a ponytail. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes was completely white. No pupil.  
  
"It's about time you showed up Baka!" The boy across from him laughed. He was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. His left hand was bandaged up. He had black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Shud up, Saitou." The boy smirked at him. The lady looked at both boys and smiled inwardly to herself. 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
"Now that you're all here why don't each of you introduce yourself." She said in a subtle voice. "I'll go first. My name is Hyuga Hinata. I am your instructor." She paused trying to think of something else to say. "That's it, who's next? How about you, Saitou was it?"  
  
Saitou stood in attention. "I am Saitou, I seek to be the greatest ninja this village has ever seen." He smiled. He then leaned himself against the wall waiting for the others to step forward.  
  
The girl got up from where she was sitting. She had short brown hair and was wearing a orange jacket that was zipped up and black pants. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the orange jacket, which reminded her of a certain, someone. "My name is Hikari, I want to be acknowledged." She sat back down.  
  
Finally the boy who was still out of breath stepped up. "I am Tapion, I seek adventure and never back down from a challenge."  
  
"And a challenge you shall receive. "Hinata smiled at the trio. "Tomorrow I want you three to meet me in the forest and we shall see if you become Genins. Until then get some rest, there's no point in training because if you aren't ready now then you won't be ready tomorrow." She waved bye and left the three would-be genins puzzled.  
  
A/n: Chapter one's done. Here's a new spin on things. Everyone's older and things have happened. I'm guessing you all have figured out who's the hokage by now. If not you will. What's going on? Hinata's a jounin, Shino and Kiba too! Just wait there's more coming up in the next chapter. 


	2. genins?

It had been a few minutes since their Sensei left the room. Tapion and Saitou just looked at each other.  
  
"Hey that means we got the whole day to ourselves. Sweet." Tapion grinned. "Hey Saitou ya want to..."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and smirked. "Only if you ready to get beat." Tapion ran out the door with Saitou chasing after him. All the while Hikari sat there just staring at the wall. She brought her hand up and looked at it in the light for a while.  
  
Tapion ran through the streets passed the market, passed the houses, passed the noodle shop and into the forest. He stopped in a clearing panting heavily. He could hear his buddy a few yards away. He got down on one knee and smiled with mischievous eyes. He started to do a series of hand seals. "Hidden leaf no Jutsu" Around his body a swirl of leaves covered him and then scattered leaving nothing where he was standing.  
  
Saitou landed in the clearing at that moment. He looked around and noticed the movement of the leaves and quickly scanned the area. He took two steps forward into a crouching stance. "Where are you..." He then heard a noise and looked up but it was too late Tapion was overhead and was about to land on him.  
  
"Gotcha!" He yelled but at that moment Saitou grabbed his leg and countered slamming him to the ground. Saitou smirked.  
  
"Almost had me hehe," He dusted his shirt off, "oh by the way you're it!" He tapped Tapion's head and then took off deeper in the forest. Tapion shook the dirt off and smiled as he took off toward his over confident friend.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon the two took turns tagging, nailing, and down right hitting each other. Each would claim dominance over the other just to have their title taken away the very next moment. The sun was setting as the two walked out of the forest, they stopped at the bridge.  
  
"Hey what do you think Hinata-sensei will make us do?" Saitou asked as he leaned against the rail of the bridge. He was completely covered from head to toe in mud, leaves and dirt.  
  
"I don't know," Tapion who was equally as dirty joined him, "She said we couldn't prepare for it. It could be anything, I just hope we pass, you know. Come on we're missin' dinner." He stepped back from the rail and ran toward town, Saitou smiled and walked back home.  
  
Toward the center of town on a dark roof, stood a tall figure watching the streets. He lifted up his mask that covered from his neck to his nose. He then vanished into the night.  
  
Tapion returned home to get scolded by his mother about staying clean and got yelled upstairs to the bathroom. The rest of the night was uneventful for the boy. He lay in bed thinking about the exam tomorrow, hopping they could pull it off and pass. It would be the only way he'd get to go out and see the world just like his father before him.  
  
The next day in the forest  
  
The three stood at the bridge awaiting their new sensei. Saitou wore a T- shirt and Tapion wore similar clothes, Hikari took off her jacket and had on a long sleeved thin black shirt with only one sleeve. Her left sleeve was only half there, her left hand all the way up to her elbow was wrapped in bandages. After a few minutes they saw her down the road walking toward them. She smiled and greeted them all.  
  
"Hello, hope you had a good nights sleep." Hinata waved her hand. "Now if you'd follow me I will show you the task I have in store for you. They followed her into the forest into the clearing where the memorial rock stood. "Okay today's exam is simply. See these," She took out two rubber balls, "Over there by the rock there are two lunches, your task is to retrieve these, one ball equals one lunch." And with a decent amount of strength and chakra threw the balls into the forest. "Your mission," she pointed to all three of them, "is to retrieve and hold onto the balls till noon. If you succeed then you pass and become my students"  
  
"Wait there are only two balls, there's three of us." Saitou pointed out. He stood in confusion over the test.  
  
"What's your point Saitou," Hinata smiled at the three. She remembered Naruto telling her about his trail with Kakashi and through her own experiences thought it would suit them but she decided to add her own twist. "Oh one more thing, after two hours I will join you and hunt for the balls but if I get them both no one eats. Now enough talk the test has begun." She turned her back and took out a watch.  
  
"Wait, this doesn't make sense," Tapion yelled but she didn't answer back, she only continued toward the rock. Hikari started walking toward the direction Hinata threw it. Saitou and Tapion looked at each other and followed her. "Hey Saitou I'm going to get a ball before you!" He smiled and started running faster.  
  
"Not on your life." Saitou shot back and matched his friend's speed. The two looked everywhere. Hikari was the first to find a ball; she smiled and held it tight in her hand. Saitou landed in a patch of dirt and saw the second one. He reached down to pick it up but before he could touch it, Tapion ran by and snatched it. He turned around to face Saitou smiled, did several hand seals and disappeared under the veil of leaves.  
  
Back at the rock  
  
Hinata was enjoying the fresh air. It was nice to just sit, and given her profession she didn't get this opportunity often. She thought back to her days as a Genin, she was quiet, shy and had a tough time accepting who she was, but all that changed as time went on. Now she was an elite shinobi of the hidden leaf village. She was able to get past all her obstacles thanks to him. She looked up at the sky and wondered what he was doing now. "Oh Naruto where are you?" She looked down at her watch. Two hours had passed. She got up wondering how her three students were doing. She quickly made her way through the forest and found the two boys first. They were fighting over one of the balls. She shook her head and decided to watch for now.  
  
Tapion and Saitou were battling each other. Tapion tried but missed every blow he aimed at Saitou. Saitou quickly countered by kicking him in the gut. Tapion kneeled over dropping the ball. Saitou smiled.  
  
"You know better to go hand to hand with me," He picked up the ball, "you could never match me in Taijutsu just as I could never beat you in Genjutsu." He suddenly stopped when he heard something. Maybe its Hikari he thought but then again maybe the two hours are up. Suddenly a figure dropped down from the trees. It was Hinata-sensei. Saitou immediately went back into stance. She smiled at him. Saitou saw no point in running so he charged her fist first. She easily dodged it and opened her palm and hit him in the chest sending him flying back.  
  
Saitou never felt such pain. He clutched his chest and got back up. He did several hand seals and yelled out "seven blades no Jutsu!" Suddenly the wind around them started to whirl around Hinata picking up stray dirt, leaves and rocks. She looked around and just stood there. Saitou opened his hands palm up and pressed forward. All the objects picked up by the wind spun faster and tighter until closing in on Hinata. He finally released the jutsu letting the dust settle. Thinking he won he relaxed and fell down on one knee. He used up almost all of his chakra with that move. As the dust settled down he looked on in shock. At the center of the whirlwind laid a block of wood that was shredded. He quickly got up only to be hit back down by Hinata's palm again. She smiled, she was impressed with that jutsu and wasn't expecting her subordinate to pull it off. He wasn't even considered to be the number one rookie. Sasuke had that one.  
  
She picked up the ball and jumped up to the nearest tree. After searching for twenty minutes she finally found Hikari. She had been tricky to locate; her genjutsu was good. Hinata jumped down facing the tree in front of her. She pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the trunk. "I know you're there, come on out." Hikari stepped out of the shadow of the tree and faced her sensei. She took her arm and unwrapped the bandages. Hinata was surprised of what lay underneath; instead of scars of nothing at all she saw tattoos. They covered her arm and had designs resembling stars, sun and the moon.  
  
Hikari held her arm close and raised it in front of her face. Hinata was definitely not expecting what came next. Her arm started to glow a fluorescent bright white light. "Prism Flare no jutsu!" She yelled out, Hinata quickly turned away so not to be blinded and jumped back. Hikari charged forward and kicked, but Hinata managed to block still keeping her eyes shut. Hikari threw another punch but she missed. She looked around while her arm had subsided and began to dim. Hinata appeared behind her and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out cold. Hinata lowered herself and caught the ball just as Hikari let go of it.  
  
A couple of hours later the three of them woke up tied to tree stumps. Tapion was the first to wake up he tried to get free but was extremely tired and almost completely out of Chakra. The same went for Saitou and Hikari. They sat there basking in the sun until Hinata appeared again.  
  
"That wasn't fair, you are stronger than us how were we supposed to beat you?" Saitou said in anger.  
  
"We weren't," Hikari looked over to Saitou, "there was no way to stop you from getting the balls were there?" She stared at her Sensei. As soon as she said that it dawned on Tapion.  
  
"She's right, this test was unfair." Hinata bent over and looked her subordinate in the eyes.  
  
"This test was fair, however it really wasn't about these," She held up the balls, "This was a test of teamwork. I wanted to see how well you worked as a team. You guys would have had a better chance working together against me then fighting among yourselves." She looked over to Tapion and Saitou.  
  
"But there were only two balls and three of us. You said you only had two lunches." Tapion stated.  
  
"In order to be a shinobi, you have to work together and accomplish the mission regardless of your own safety and desire, if you work for your own benefit it endangers the team and the mission." She tapped Tapion's head. "Tell you what I give you guys one more chance after lunch. She untied Tapion and Hikari and gave them the lunches.  
  
"What about me?" Saitou yelled. "Let me go." Hinata turned to face him.  
  
"This is your punishment for fighting with your own teammate. You guys are not to feed him; if you do you all will fail the test. I will return in one hour after you had eaten and rested." And with that she left.  
  
Tapion and Hikari sat there eating in front of Saitou. Saitou just looked on in a hungry gaze. Then Suddenly Hikari placed a piece of bread in front of his mouth.  
  
"Here eat this." Saitou looked on in awe.  
  
"Wait if I eat this we all fail." Tapion dropped his chopstick and looked at his teammate's actions.  
  
"If you don't eat then you won't be able to fight and we will definitely fail the test." She pushed the piece of bread forcefully into his mouth. Tapion did the same with his food.  
  
"Yeah she's got a point, besides it was my fault, I was the one who snatched the ball away from you and started the fight." Saitou just shrugged at least the three were in agreement. In the middle of eating and feeding Saitou Hinata appeared looking very angry.  
  
"What did I tell you about feeding him. Do you know the consequences of going against what I said?" The three simply nodded.  
  
Tapion spoke up. "We understand and are prepared." Hinata looked them all in the eyes and then smiled.  
  
"Good you all passed." She turned and faced the memorial rock. "The most important thing needed to be a good Shinobi is to protect those precious to them regardless of rules and missions. "Welcome to team 6, we start training tomorrow. Meet at the bridge." She said as she waved goodbye. Tapion and Hikari couldn't believe it; they passed. Tapion was jumping for joy and Hikari smiled. Saitou just kept yelling until Tapion ran over and untied him.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/n: yay the beginnings almost done and then I get to move on to the more interesting parts that I had planned from the start and from this point on its not going to look familiar as I put it. I just needed a template to help get the ball rolling hehe.... 


	3. light, shadows and noodles?

It had been three months since the three young genins became well genins. The were walking back to the main hall after completing there mission. Tapion looked back to Hinata-sensei with a frustrated look.  
  
"Hinata sensei this had to be the lamest mission we have yet to do. When are we going to get the good ones? At least a mission outside the village." Hinata just smiled and patted her subordinate's head. Team 6 entered the main hall and Saitou went over and handed the paper work acknowledging that they've completed the assign task.  
  
"Be patient, you all just became genin. It'll take time." Saitou returned to the group and Hinata looked at all three of them. "Because you guys performed the last mission so well, you all get the rest of the day and tomorrow off." Saitou and Tapion grinned while Hikari smiled. Then they turned and left. Hinata however had different ideas. She left the room and headed toward the roof knowing he would be there.  
  
She opened the door and saw him standing there in his white robe and red hat. She approached the Hokage and stood next to him.  
  
"How are you cousin?" Hinata smiled at his comment, I wasn't until a few years ago that he was finally able to get past his hatred toward the head family and the two became close especially since the incident.  
  
"I am very well, thank you." She looked out taking in the view of the village. "You gave me three very interesting students."  
  
The sixth chuckled. "I thought you'd find them interesting. Those two must be a hand full to deal with."  
  
"Yes they are to say the least. However they are quit talented because of their pranks. Saitou and Tapion have unknowingly perfected many ninjutsu through their games and pranks. Their sheer determination to beat each other in this particular game they play in the forest on our off days has helped in their development more than my own tasks for them." She laughed at the irony.  
  
"What about Hikari? She is definitely something isn't she?" He adjusted his hat.  
  
"She's quiet, doesn't speak much. Outside of training and missions she doesn't interact much with her teammates."  
  
"Sounds familiar doesn't it." The Sixth turned to face Hinata  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Tapion was on his way back home when suddenly his stomach started growling. He scratched the back of his head. "Hehe...must be hungry." He looked around and he saw the noodle shop down the street, "hmmm...haven't been there for a while." He walked on over, took a seat to the far right. "Some ramen please." He grinned. The old man behind the counter smiled and started boiling his pot.  
  
"Haven't seen you for a while?" He noticed the head protector, "Training hard aren't you." He handed him a bowl. Tapion grinned as he broke his chopsticks and was about to dig in when someone sat down two seats away from him. He looked over and was surprised to see Hikari. He was shocked, he never saw her outside of team stuff.  
  
"Hey Hikari," He moved down to sit next to her. She raised her hand and the old man nodded preparing another bowl. "So...what'd you think about our last mission?"  
  
"It was okay," The old man handed him the bowl which she started eating.  
  
"Okay, come on cleaning up the park and finding a lost kid. It was too easy, we need a challenge." Tapion stated as he took a mouth full of noodles into his mouth.  
  
"This coming from the kid who took ten minute to get out of the fountain." She laughed. He was surprised this was the first time he had seen her doing anything more than smile. Then he realized what she said and gagged on his noodles.  
  
"Okay that wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know there were fish in there? And in my opinion there are way too many ducks in this village." He looked the other way and started eating his noodles again. When he turned around to face her, she had finished eating and threw down a coupon.  
  
"Well I'll see you later," She waved and left.  
  
In the Forest  
  
Saitou stood shirtless completely soaked in his own sweat and breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and resumed hitting the wood stump, first with his palm, then his fist, followed by a kick.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Come at me with the intent to kill me." Hinata moved into a defensive posture. Saitou charged full speed at her. He stopped two feet in front of her, ducked and came at her from the side. He kicked her as hard as he could. She blocked it and took a step back. She continued to dodge and block his attacks. After about half an hour he backed off exhausted from the fight. He didn't even touch her.  
  
"Good job Saitou, you're getting better but you are relying too much on one style. I granted you hand to hand is your strongest but a Shinobi must be adaptive. Tapion although he's not as skilled as you or Hikari completes tasks almost as quickly as you two because he is adaptive and always thinks of new ways and attacks. Well you still have time and much to learn..." She smiled at him.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Saitou started to his the block even harder. He was determined to get stronger. From behind a tree a tall man approached him. Saitou turned around. "Who are you?"  
  
The man stopped and walked around him and touched the wooden stomp and chuckled. "You are doing it all wrong. If you want to hit harder, you need to relax more let your muscles loosen up."  
  
Saitou just looked at him waiting for him to answer his question, he repeated it once more. "Who are you?" He noticed he was wearing the hidden leaf protector except it was all battered and scratched up. The man continued to ignore him.  
  
"You see if you keep your body loose then you can dodge easier but when the time comes to strike you tap into your chakra and combine it with your muscles to maximize your attack." He then gracefully hit the wood block cracking it into two. "That is how you strike. If you don't take my word for it, ask you sensei, Hinata." He then smiled and left the clearing and a confused boy.  
  
"Who was that?" Saitou wondered. He shrugged, whoever that was he just showed him a way to be stronger. He started to follow the stranger's techniques.  
  
Back in the Village  
  
Hinata was walking down the street with an eerie feeling. She had just spoken with the Sixth and he wouldn't tell her. He must really be worried then. Before Shino left he thought it best to tell someone else about his mission, that person was she. Their bond from their genin days was still strong. She quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind; Shino and Kiba could take care of themselves. But she couldn't stop worrying about them. She then saw Hikari walk down the street ahead of her. Wondering what her student was up to she decided to tag along and disappeared from where she was standing.  
  
Hikari found her way to her favorite spot in the village. It was a clearing behind the cliff face of the Hokages. It was open, private and unless you knew what to look for you would never find the entrance. She took off her jacket and began unraveling her bandages around her arm. When she finished she threw down the wraps and stared at her arm for a few moments. Examining every inch of skin with great effort. She then took off the rest of her clothes and stood in the sun naked with her eyes closed. It was at that moment Hinata arrived. She was surprised such a place existed within the village. She then looked upon Hikar, the tattoos that covered her arm didn't just end there, it was like a snake that wrapped around her entire body. It went up her left arm, down her back, then around across her stomach and then down her right leg stopping at her ankle.  
  
"What do you want Sensei?" She opened her eyes and looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled looking at her subordinate. Hikari bent down and put on her jacket that covered most of her body.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" She asked, she knew she stayed will out of her range for her to have detected her.  
  
"You came into my clearing, in here the light touches everything, and everything the light touches, I see." She looked up into her sensei's white eyes.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/n: another chap in the bag. Who was that person with Saitou? Things are getting interesting; I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Until then Ero-Sennin will dance for you! I don't know I'm weird ignore what I say. 


	4. clouds and shadows

"Finally!" Tapion yelled as they left the gates of the village. Saitou just shook his head at his friend. "Its about time we left the village."  
  
Hinata smiled at the three of them. Their team had been given a C rank mission to deliver a package to the hidden cloud village. The package wasn't particularly important, but for training purposes the information was with held from her three subordinates. Saitou agreed to carry it in his bag.  
  
As they were walking up ahead Hinata spotted several men standing on the bridge they needed to cross. She counted seven; each had various weapons ranging from knives, swords to even a rifle. This should be interesting she thought to herself. When they got to the bridge, a man carrying a sword in his belt held out his hand.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Alice Bridge. The tolls will be 100 or anything you have." Hikari looked around, counting the men and reaching into her pocket. Saitou became more alert. It was clear they were officials; the clothes they wore were mere common clothes. They were bandits. Tapion took a step forward.  
  
"Yeah right, like we're going to listen to some bandits." Tapion smirked. "Now let us pass, we're not going to give you squat." His teammates shook their heads.  
  
"We insist." He took a step forward. His friends following suit, encircling the team.  
  
"Yeah like you scare us?" Tapion continued to challenge the head outlaw only angering him further. He withdrew his sword and slashed at Tapion. He barely dodged it falling back into a stance. At that moment, Saitou and Hikari vanished from the center. Suddenly a glass marble shot from the sky and landed in the center next to Tapion. Tapion looked behind him. "What is that?" Before he could react a bright liked bursted from the marble. Four of the bandits went into a frenzy dropping their weapons covering their faces.  
  
"Ah! My eyes!" The leader yelled out, "I can't see." Saitou quickly took out the ones that looked away and were unaffected. The skirmish was over. Saitou dusted himself off and looked at Hikari. The two nodded and both turned their attention to Tapion who was on the ground.  
  
"Hey you okay, Tapion." Saitou walked over to his friend extending his hand. Tapion searched around a bit and after a couple of tries found his hand. Hikari bent down and picked up her marble.  
  
"You know you could have warned me what you were going to do," Tapion stood up. "My eyes sight better return Hikari." He stumbled around before finally standing up.  
  
"It will eventually," She walked onto the bridge, the other two following behind. "Serve you right being that reckless anyways." She smiled looking back at him.  
  
"Hey, you guys better hurry up, its getting dark I want to set up camp." Hinata yelled from the other side of the bridge and turned to continue onward. The three just looked at their sensei's back. The whole time none of them had seen her cross the river or the bridge.  
  
The sun had set a while ago, without the help of Tapion who was still complaining about his lack of eyesight, Hinata, Saitou and Hikari set up camp. After dinner Hinata stood up.  
  
"You three stay here with the package, I'm going to scout around." She walked away from the fire and disappeared into the night. Tapion frustrated from the temporary blindness gave up and decided to just lay down and call it a night. Saitou and Hikari just sat by the fire. Saitou smiled as he watched the flames dance.  
  
"What'd Tapion do to piss you off this time?" Saitou said as he poked the fire with a stick.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She smiled staring up into the stars.  
  
"You know he may not be the brightest person but the incident earlier was not his fault, I didn't even know what you were planning I just happened to look away right before you did your jutsu." He turned to face her, "We are a team." She ignored his words and just kept staring at the night sky. "Anyways, interesting choice of a weapon, tiny glass marble things. Using them to amplify your own abilities, but something tells me you can do more with them then using them for cover."  
  
"They aren't glass, they're crystal." She got up and laid down on her bedroll, ending the conversation. Saitou smiled and continued to watch the fire.  
  
Hinata stood on the tallest tree she could find, pondering recent events. While training her subordinates and sending them on missions she noticed the Anbu have been more active in the recent month. Later she learned someone slipped into the main hall, stole Rol's Scepter, killed two Anbu members and left one for dead before disappearing. If they hadn't found Yamanaka Ino in time she would also be dead along with her comrades. She is in the medical wing under heavy guard. Everyone is waiting for her to wake up.  
  
The next morning the team resumed their mission. Tapion's vision returned and they arrived at the cloud village by noon.  
  
Hinata walked up to the gate and showed the cloud ninja's their passports. The ninjas nodded and opened the gate. The city was quite big, bigger than Konoha. The streets were crowded as the team walked through the market area.  
  
"What was the store called again?" Saitou asked looking up at the signs. Tapion was looking the other way looking at all things people were selling. He turned in Saitou's general direction.  
  
"I think it was called 'Silver Lining'" Tapion replied. He looked down the street and saw the sign. "Over there I think that's the place." Tapion pointed to the shop and started walking toward it. Saitou, Hikari and Hinata followed close behind.  
  
The shop was an ordinary antique shop filled with old furniture and trinkets of sorts. Tapion touched a metal wheel and it started spinning.  
  
"Don't touch unless you intend to buy that boy." An old man came out from the back. He was a short stubby man with gray hair. He wore a green rob and had a marble cane. Tapion held his hands in the air and backed away slightly annoyed. Saitou set his pack down.  
  
"Are you Mr. Dorsa?" Saitou asked the man. The old man stroked his beard and moved his cane forward and took a step toward him.  
  
"Yes I am boy, why do you ask?" Saitou reached into his pack and took the package out.  
  
"This is for you from Mr. Poe." He handed the package and the old man took it. The old man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? Well thank you lad." He turned and walked to the back of the store to his office.  
  
The three Genins shrugged looking back at their sensei. She just nodded and soon the team left the store. "Well that was odd." Tapion put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah I know," Saitou looked back at Hinata, "Hinata-sensei are we going back to Konoha now?" Tapion turned around looking at her.  
  
"Hmmm..." She stood in thought for a minute. "Eh why not stay a while," Saitou and Tapion smiled and both thought 'yes' in their minds at the same time. "Okay you guys got two hours then meet me at the gate." Saitou and Tapion took off running deeper into the market while Hikari just looked over at a teashop next to where they were standing and entered. Hinata smiled, feeling quite hungry walked over to a noodle stand and sat down. "One bowl please."  
  
Tapion and Saitou ran around the market looking at al the cool stuff they never saw back at home. "Ooo look at this thing." And "oh man check this out." As they were running out of a shop Saitou collided into anther person.  
  
Saitou dusted himself off and got back up, "Hey I didn't see you there. I'm sorry let me give you a hand," He offered a hand to the other person. The guy on the ground hit his hand away.  
  
"I don't need your help," He got up himself looking at Saitou noticing his head protector. "Leaf."  
  
"He was only trying to help," Tapion stepped in between them noticing the guy had the cloud protector around his waist. The guy clenched his fist when suddenly another cloud ninja appeared.  
  
"Hey Roko, quit it. Remember the mission Sensei sent us on." He turned to face Saitou and Tapion. Both Cloud Ninjas looked about their age, the one with the fist was quit large and wore a black suit and blue jacket. The other ninja, the one that stopped him had shaggy brown hair and wore a white flat jacket "Sorry my friend here has a bit of a temper, and we're late as it is." With that the two ninjas took off.  
  
"Geez they were rude." Saitou said as he followed them with his eyes until they went over the building.  
  
Tapion only looked on. 'I couldn't sense that guys approach at all.' He looked over to Saitou. "Come on our time is almost up lets get going and meet up with Hikari and Hinata-sensei at the gate." Saitou nodded and followed.  
  
At the entrance to the village they spotted Hinata and Hikari. The mission was over, it was time to go home.  
  
The Sliver Lining  
  
The Old man sat at the counter with the package unopened sitting in front of him. Then the door opened and a tall figure in a black cloak walked in. "Is my package here?"  
  
The Old man smiled seeing the man walk it. "Yes as ordered, safely delivered and on time."  
  
"Thank you," He placed the money on the table, picked up the package and left the shop. He walked into the alleyway across from the shop. "See wasn't that much easier than going in, stealing the head piece and causing all that unnecessary noise." Another figure appeared out of the shadows annoyed at what his companion said. "See my way, I get it here safely and protected by our own enemies."  
  
"What about the two Jounins scouting out the Valley. Shouldn't we do something about them?"  
  
"No. We will do nothing. They will do their job, find nothing and report back nothing. The Leaf will relax and then they will burn." The two figures disappear into the shadows.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/n: Finally found the time to sit down and write. Another chapter in the bag. 


	5. the comming storm

The Sky was clear on that particular day; there was an emergency meeting of all the Jounin so training was up to the Genin. Hikari, Saitou and Tapion decided to eat lunch and then train for the rest of the day. The streets weren't particularly full, the three of them decided to stop by the noodle shop.  
  
"So what kind of training you guys want to do?" Tapion asked as he finished his bowl. Saitou looked over.  
  
"Well in light of what happened on our mission to the cloud village. I think we should go all out and show each other what we got. So we know what to expect and won't get caught off guard by each other and focus on our mission better." He stared at Hikar, "you know improve our teamwork."  
  
"That's not all you need to improve." Said a voice from behind them. Saitou, Hikari and Tapion turned around to be greeted by three figures.  
  
"Oh its just you guys, for a sec I was worried." Tapion just went back to his meal. Hikari did the same. Saitou just stared at the middle person. He was his height with short blonde hair, wore a black outfit. Tapion just rolled his eyes. 'Every time we run into them, team 2' he thought to himself. He looked over at Hikari who was thinking a similar thought.  
  
"What is it that I need to improve?" Saitou got off the stool. The boy in the middle stepped up as well.  
  
Team 2 is the other team that past the exam to become genins. The first time for many years only two teams past, team 6 and team 2. Team 2 is led by Sasuke and consists of Iori, the boy in black, he is Saitou's rival, and they compete in everything. He is said to be quite formidable with a blade. To his left is Naomi, she has long dark hair with a sliver streak and is dressed wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt. She is the only daughter of Kakashi, enough said. The last member is Batou. He's taller than the rest of them and is seen wearing shades and is always dressed wearing blue pants and a black shirt.  
  
While Saitou and Iori stood face-to-face, Tapion just shook his head and looked over to Naomi smiling giving her the 'its your turn this time' look. She smiled and nodded back. She looked to her teammate.  
  
"Hey Iori, we got to go. We're wasting time here." He looks back at her; Naomi doesn't even skip a beat. "You're the one who wanted to go train so bad today. Lets go."  
  
Iori turned back to face Saitou. "Your lucky Naomi's right. I don't have time to waste here talking to you. Lets go." Then team 2 walked away. Saitou smirked as he watched him walk away.  
  
Saitou, Hikari and Tapion finished lunch and headed for the forest. It was a bright day and the sky was particularly clear.They stopped at the edge of a clearing in the center of the forest. Hikari just stood by a tree looking at the other two. Tapion looked into the sky. "You're on Saitou." Hikari said as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah this was your idea," Tapion walked out into the clearing and turned around. "Tell us what's on your mind."  
  
"You guys brought everything right?" He looked at his teammates. Hikari nodded showing him her crystal marble necklace wrapped around her hand and her short sword. Tapion folded his arms and nodded.  
  
Back in the village  
  
Hinata quickly made her way up stairs to the center chamber. All the Jounin were ordered to be present in this urgent meeting. She arrived just in time; the Sixth was about to speak. She looked to her right where Shino and Kiba stood and smiled at her former teammates relieved that they were safe.  
  
"I'm glad all of you are here now." The Sixth sat up from his relaxed position in his chair. "Last night Yamanaka Ino woke up, her body has fully healed but is still weak from her long sleep." All the Jounin stood at attention as Ino emerged from the entrance on the shoulder of Sakura. Ino smiled as she saw everyone's look of relief. "Ino would you mind telling us what happened?"  
  
"Not at all," Sakura helped her into a chair near the Sixth, "Thank you," The two exchanged smiles and the Ino looked at the rest of them. "We were on routine patrol of the area, when we spotted someone breaking into the side complex. So we checked it out. The three of us confronted the person." She took a small pause, "I noticed he had the scepter in his hand. We approached and he attacked. We tried best we could but he was above our level. Mika and Yahiko died at his hands, and I thought I was going to die as well. The last thing I remember is feeling his blade in my gut before losing all consciousness." She closed her eyes remembering her fallen friends.  
  
"Did you identify the attacker?" Sasuke said in a mono toned voice. Ino opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Yes..." She paused, "It was Gouda, without a doubt. It was his jutsu." The Sixth closed his eyes. All the jounin looked at each other.  
  
"But how could this be?" Tenten asked, "Gouda is dead and his clan dispersed." She looked around, many of the jounin nodded in agreement.  
  
"He is not dead," Sasuke answered, "He managed to escape during our battle," He made a tight fist. "He is probably rebuilding the clan, the staff is a symbol of power and passed down from leader to leader within their kind. He needs it to unify and take control."  
  
"Shino and I saw nothing however at the Valley, no signs of the Order." Kiba came out and stood next to Sasuke. While they were debating Sakura noticed Hinata leave the room. She followed. Hinata leaned up against the wall outside with her eyes closed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's starting all over again, if they have returned can we handle it." She looked at the red head. "And what will be the price this time," The two just looked at each other for a while not knowing what to say.  
  
Meanwhile in the room the Sixth just sat there watching them plan out their next move. He took off his hat and read the symbol on it.  
  
Five years ago  
  
The battle had ended and the village was saved. Two figures stood at the balcony over looking Konoha side by sided. Both were extremely exhausted and recovering from their wounds. Kurenai approached them. She was also battle worn and tired.  
  
"I'm glad you two are all right. Neji, she is safe. They managed to get her back." Neji smiled in relief. Kurenai then looked over to the other person. "Naruto, we need to talk..."  
  
Back to the present  
  
"Sixth what do you think we should do?" A Jounin asked. The Sixth snapped out of his memories.  
  
The forest  
  
Saitou jumped down from a tree behind a stomp. He looked up and saw Hikari above him. He quickly jumped back dodging her punch. He landed a few feet away and begun doing hand seals. "Torch flame no jutsu" He held his hand in front of his mouth and breathed out a huge flame engulfing everything within 5 feet in front of him. He released it to find her gone, instead laid a marble on the ground. He quickly looked away just in time to miss the flare only to get nailed in the stomach with Hikari's Kick. Saitou fell to the ground clutching his side.  
  
She bent down and untied the ribbon around his arm. She lifted it up only to have it snatched away from Tapion who had been watching them.  
  
"Why thank you?" He smiled at her. She glared at him and unwrapped her necklace from her hand. Tapion smirked and did several hand seals and charged. He struck with a thrust that was easily blocked. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Tapion's body suddenly began to two separate into two people but just when they were about to they came back together. Hikari closed her eyes for a second it was as if she lost focus on him for a moment. Tapion smiled at her pause in battle. "Time to pick up the pace."  
  
Saitou shook his head as he slowly got to his feet. Hikari had really nailed him with that last attack. He looked on at the battle between them. He was surprised at how Tapion was still keeping up with Hikari. His speed had increased dramatically. Tapion jumped back and then charged her. He was running strait for her; she got in a defensive stance ready for anything he was about to throw and that's when it happened. He ran past her, or more so, through her. It was as if he was a projection. Hikari raised an eyebrow. She had never seen this.  
  
"What the..." She lowered her guard for a second just enough for Tapion to come from the side striking her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground in pain, looking up at him.  
  
He stood there looking at his two teammates smiling. "I guess I win huh." He walked over and offered a hand to Hikari. She hit it away and got up herself.  
  
Back at the Village  
  
The Sixth just walked out on the balcony and sighed. "Do I have what it takes to take on this task? Why did he choose me?"  
  
"Because he trusted you," A tall dark haired man walked out and joined him. "You've done a good job, and have earned the title Hokage on your own."  
  
"Cut the crap Sasuke," He looked over to him. Sasuke walked closer and leaned against the rail.  
  
"When I first found out you were to be chosen I was surprised. After all he was the one out of all of us that wanted to be Hokage. "But as time passed I realized why he choose you." He turned back to face Neji, "Being Hokage is not about how much ninjutsu or chakra you have, its about being a leader. And you are that above all else."  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." Neji looked out onto the village. "I just hope we have enough strength to weather this storm."  
  
"Me too."  
  
A/n: another chap in the bag. Oh yeah, oh Shnaps! Tell me what you guys think. 


	6. treetop tasks

"Hey thanks for handling the thing yesterday, I didn't think I could get Saitou to back down." Tapion looked up at the night sky sitting on a wall.  
  
"No problem, besides you took the last one." Naomi laughed, "If those two would just get along." She was sitting next to him also looking at the sky. The two sat there looking up at the stars for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Well, I got to go, Hinata-sensei's makin' us awake up before sun rise. Same time next week?" He grinned turning to look at her. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and look at him.  
  
They looked at each and she pushed him off the wall. ""Of course."  
  
The following morning  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Hinata smiled looking at her team. Hikari covered her mouth while she yawned, Tapion just stood there zombie-like, and Saitou was the only one fully awake.  
  
"Why are we out here? We don't have a mission and our regular training starts in about three hours." Tapion said as he let out a huge yawn. "Could we have at least waited for the sun to come up?" He pointed the night sky.  
  
"Don't worry about that, the suns going to up in about half an hour." She pointed off to the distance then walked to the side next a huge tree. "Okay, remember the tree climbing exercise we did a while ago?" They nodded. "Same concept but different. Today I want you to jump from trunk to trunk without your hands." She channeled some chakra below her feet and walked a couple of feet up the log. Now that she was standing horizontally she jumped to the next tree sticking to the side with only her feet. She got back to the ground. "Your turn. Oh yes I expect you guys to be able to get up to the top of the trees. That is your task."  
  
Saitou was the first to try. He got up on the first log but when he jump to the second he could not stick and fell on his back. Tapion and Hikari met with the same fate in their first attempts. After an hour Tapion just sat there watching his friends jump and fall. Saitou didn't improve and was still falling but Hikari was sticking to the second log for a few seconds now before falling. She was always the gifted on of the bunch, Tapion thought. The trick was after finding the right amount of chakra to use on the tree trunk you had to let go and then immediately find it again. He looked over at his sensei, clever training exercise. It took them all morning and most of the afternoon just to complete the first jump. Hinata had left that afternoon saying that they should figure this out on their own. The team practiced til sun set.  
  
Saitou just lay on the grass for a while. "I'm done, I don't think I even have the strength to get up."  
  
"Sure you do." Tapion offered his hand. Saitou lifted his head to look at him, and then he closed his eyes and grabbed his hand. Tapion pulled him up and on his feet. "Come on we're missing dinner." He then looked over to Hikari, "I know the answer but you wanna come?" Hikari looked at him for a second and then walked away. Tapion smiled and nodded. "That's what I thought you'd do."  
  
The two looked at each over. Saitou put his hand on his shoulder. "Think of it this way, at least she answered you this time." Tapion and Saitou started to head home.  
  
Hikari watched them enter the village from her rooftop. In the palm of her hand she held a single marble. They wouldn't understand she thought. How could they? She got up and headed toward a small one-room apartment that she doesn't call home.  
  
After Dinner Tapion and Saitou parted and Tapion headed home. His home wasn't anything fancy, a kitchen, living room, his mom's room and his own. When he got closer he noticed that only the front porch light was on. That meant his mom was already asleep. Had he been out that late? He slowly opened the door careful not to make any noise. He crept into his room and just fell on his bed from exhaustion. The training had drained every last ounce of energy from him. He did his best to hide his fatigue from the others but he thought Hikari could see his weakness. He hated showing any sign of weakness. He wanted to be like his father. I have to be stronger he thought to himself as he drifted in a much need slumber.  
  
Later that night  
  
Shino walked into a bar. There were many people there, drinking, eating and having a good time. Shino ignored most of the people and noticed a woman sitting at the back end of the place. He walked over and sat down never taking his eyes off of her. She looked up at him.  
  
"What did you want me to talk about Shino? I have much to do, you know the exam's coming up in a couple of months."  
  
"Is your team that prepared? Anyways the reason why I asked you to meet me is about our last mission." Hinata's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean? Kiba said you guys had nothing to report."  
  
"That's true, we found nothing related to the Glyphs." He said in a stern voice. "Its about him." She became serious.  
  
"You saw Naruto?" Shino nodded.  
  
Flashback sequence, Wayne's World style  
  
"Find anything Shino." Kiba asked as they met up at an intersection of the city.  
  
"Nothing," He said looking down on of the streets and adjusting his glasses. "I recommend one more sweep than we should on home." Kiba nodded and the two parted ways planning on meeting there tomorrow.  
  
Shino went from rooftop to rooftop finding nothing as usual. He finally picked a spot to rest. He readjusted his glasses once more. They seem to be falling down more often lately. Suddenly a person, a man appeared behind him. Shino turned around quit alarmed by how the he sneaked up on him. The man only smiled.  
  
"HelloShino." Shino stood up from his seat.  
  
"And who are you?" Shino inquired. The man walked closer to him putting his hands into the pockets of his big black coat.  
  
"My name is of no importance," He paused, "At the time being at least but if you must know I am called, Vidina." Vidina walked around Shino and looked down toward the streets. "I come with a message from a mutual friend." He takes a piece of cloth out of his pocket and tossed it at Shino.  
  
He grabbed it and looked at the torn off cloth. It was worn and faded, with a swirling design on it. Shino looked up at it for a split second and then just stared past it in amazement for the next few moments. "Naurto." He whispered to himself.  
  
Vidina heard his words and answered him. "Bingo, give brainiac the fluffy dog." He turned around to face Shino and smiled. "He says to be careful, and as soon as he's done he'll come home."  
  
"Doing what?" Shino thought about what he just said.  
  
"Its not my place to tell you," He began to walk away and stopped for a moment. "One more thing, I promised Naruto that I'd watch over things until his return." He smiled. "So I'll be dropping by that Village that he is so fond of. Oh one more thing, tell her he says hi." He then vanished.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The two former teammates just sat back. Hinata seemed to be in deep thought as Shino watched her. Then she got up. "I'm sorry but I can't stay long I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I must go." Shino nodded and watched Hinata leave.  
  
"No matter how strong a person is, a woman is still a woman and a man is still a man." Shino said to himself as he ordered a drink.  
  
The next day Tapion, Saitou and Hikari were out there once again trying to figure out the training Hinata gave them the day before. Hinata told them she would meet them later in the afternoon to check on their progress. Tapion got half way up the tree when he took a plunge and hit the ground hard. He rubbed his head for the nth time. He had lost count around 39. He smiled though at his attempt. It was the closest he had got and with that last attempt he finally figured out how to control his chakra. His next attempt would be his last.  
  
He got up and concentrated as hard as he could, molding just enough chakra under his feat. Then he jumped to the first tree to the second and back to the first. He kept jumping and then he got to the top. He smiled and stood up taking in the great view.  
  
"Finally, we were wondering when you were going to show up?" Hikari said. Tapion looked behind him seeing Saitou and Hikari sitting on their own trees. Tapion just sat down on his treetop.  
  
"If that wasn't a joke than that was cruel, if it was than that was even crueler." Tapion turned around with his back to Hikari.  
  
Back at the village, the Sixth had gathered most of the shinobi. They all stood in front of him eagerly awaiting his words. He readjusted his hat and smiled. "In one week the Chuunin exam will begin." The Jounin and the Chuunin smiled. Neji looked at each of the shinobi present. He knew most of them looked forward to this and enjoy the time of the exam. He then cleared his voice. "Would the team leaders please come up and present their candidates for the exam."  
  
First Sasuke stepped up out the group and cleared his throat. "Uchiha Sasuke, leader of team 2. Iori. Naomi, and Batou." Hinata soon followed behind him.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata leader of team 6. Tapion, Saitou and Hikari." Hinata took a step back. All the Shinobi were surprised, its not often that rookies get nominated but then again, Sasuke and Hinata were when they were genins.  
  
Hinata and Sasuke smiled at everyones astonishment. Sasuke didn't seem worried but Hinata did. She still remembered her first exam. She didn't pass and it took a while to heal and try again.  
  
Neji nodded to his friend and sister. "Now the 2nd years please step up." Jounin behind Sasuke and Hinata nodded and stepped up. The next few days Genins from across the world from every hidden village slowly made there way to Konoha. By the cliff side underneath the carved faces stood two dark figures. The one the right looked to his companion. "See what did I tell you. They are completely unaware for their downfall, Gouda."  
  
His companion let out a sigh. "You were right. What now do we attack during the exams, while they are distracted and preoccupied?"  
  
"No," He looked away from Gouda, "We do not have the strength yet to take on the entire village. Our numbers are too few, we must bide our time. Don't worry you will have your chance at Uchiha soon." Gouda smiled at that thought. Gouda's friend looked down at the village and spotted a familiar face among the crowd.  
  
"What is it? Something troubling you?" Gouda looked at his friend and then looked down trying to see what he saw but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Vindina...what is he doing here?" He trailed off muttering to himself and remained silent for the next few minutes. Gouda had never seen him this worried. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he looked back at him. "Come, this gravely complicates the situation."  
  
TBC....  
  
A/n: Felt the chapter needed more so I added a few new things, tell me what you guys think 


	7. chuunins?

Saitou's POV  
  
I opened my eyes, oh man my head hurts. I think Tapion hit me one too many times. I was having the most interesting dream too. I dreamt that they made me Hokage. Oh well it was only a dream, if it were that easy then anyone could do it, even Tapion. I laughed. Now there's a sight to see, Hikari would drop her jaw. I got up from my bed and looked over at the clock. It was 5:30 am. I wouldn't mind getting up at this time every morning but Sensei keeps changing the time. Every day, training or meetings are at different times. This is throwing my sleeping cycle all over the place.  
  
I quietly snuck out of my house making sure I don't wake up Mom and Dad. I felt the cool chill of the morning breeze brush past me. I'm glad I brought my jacket. I button it up to keep out the wind. The streets were empty when I walked past. I think only Shinobi would be out and about at this hour.  
  
I walked up the stairs to Old Man's point. It's a cement park in the middle of the city. How ironic but then again we are in a forest. I make my way up to the place where we're supposed to meet. Hikari is sitting on the stair keeping to herself as usual. We've been a team for almost a year now and I've yet to see her even laugh. At least she talks to us now instead of her patented cold shoulder routine.  
  
Tapion is sitting right next to her half asleep. I surprised how much he's grown. He still can't match me in power or skill but somehow I still can't beat him. He's always been like that, its so frustrating. I wonder if Hikari feels the same way.  
  
Sensei finally appeared. She's always late I wonder what she's up too that's more important than her team.  
  
"Good morning, hope you all had a goodnights sleep." She smiled at all of us. Tapion shook his head to wake himself up. "There's no mission today. I called you guys for an announcement." There's no mission. She woke us up just to tell us something. If I could I would slap her. "The Chuunin exam is within a week." She smiled, "And I nominated you guys for the exam."  
  
"What?" I asked. I was surprised I knew we had improved but enough to take the exam? "Really?" I looked over at Tapion who was equally shocked and then he smiled.  
  
"Alright! I can't wait for the exams," He cheered.  
  
"Its not that simple," Hikar smacked the back of Tapion's head. He grabbed it and let out a small noise.  
  
"Oww!, why do you insist on doing that every time." Tapion shouted as he turned around and glared at Hikari. I shook my head. I swear those two are going to kill each other some day.  
  
Hinata-Sensei cleared her throat. "Anyways, that's all I have to say. The exam starts in six days. I want to spend the next three days training and preparing for the exams. That leaves two days rest." Tapion seemed overjoyed, and even Hikari cracked a smile. Me? I was psyched.  
  
Later that day we began training.  
  
The next three days were the hardest I have ever trained. Every muscle was on fire. I don't think I could even perform a simple hand seal. I brought my hands up as if to channel some chakra. My fingers were shaking too much and I separated then and fell on my bed in exhaustion.  
  
Dream flashback  
  
I fell to the ground and looked up at Hinata-sensei. She smiled and offered her hand. I took it but when she lifted me up she disappeared and I was no longer in the forest. I was at my home; I'm five years old. My mom and dad were yelling at each other as all ways. I ran to my room and to the corner I always went when they fought. I looked up and found myself back in the forest. Tapion looking down on me, he offered his hand. I took it.  
  
End dream  
  
My body felt heavy and sore when I woke up. I looked at the clock and was not surprised to see that I slept through the day. One day down, another day to go before the exam. I walked into the kitchen heated some leftovers, ate them and went back to bed.  
  
Tapion was at my door the morning of the exam. Smiling as always. "Hey sleepy head how could you sleep in today of all days." He patted my shoulder. I laughed of course doing my best to hide my nervousness of the exam.  
  
"Hey a full nights rest is a full nights rest." I smirked. "Besides we still got an hour before the exam." Tapion laughed.  
  
"That's why I came, remember we were supposed to meet up early and do all the crap we have to do. And I know you'd sleep through and be late if I hadn't have come lazy butt." I was a little angry but not about the insult but about the fact he was right. He did wake me up. Ha, I consider this one of the most important days and I don't even have the will to wake up on time.  
  
"No I wouldn't have. Miss the exams, sounds like something you would do." I hit tapion on the shoulder and laughed it off.  
  
The exam building was huge. It was across from the headquarters where we routinely enter to receive new missions. To make sure we didn't lose our papers I decided to hold onto them. Hikari didn't really care but Tapion protested. I smiled reminding him of all the times he's lost something important, onetime particularly my bike. I liked that bike. It was shiny and blue with big wheels.  
  
Walking down the halls I noticed all the other gennins. Some were from konoha but a great many from cloud, wind, stone, fall, grass and so fourth. Then I spotted a cloud gennin the one that tried to fight me a few months back. He spotted me as well. Hmph...I nodded to him and he did the same.  
  
To fight now will get us kicked out of the exams. We'll have to settle our score later. I look forward to it.  
  
We head on over to the desk. The too shinobi handling the papers were pretty normal looking. Wearing the standard uniform, they took our paper work and looked at it and then at us. Then they handed our papers back.  
  
"Go to room 47 and wait for the instructor of the first exam." We nodded and left and headed for the room. When we entered and saw a sign. It read: teams do not sit together. I looked over at Hikari and Tapion. We all just shrugged ann separated. Hikari took a seat off to the side near the window. Tapion took the farthest open seat back. I took a seat in the second row.  
  
I would be kidding myself if I'd I wasn't nervous. My palms were sweaty and my heart was going a million miles an hour. I looked around; at least I wasn't the only one feeling nervous.  
  
The instructor didn't show up for an hour. I was beginning to think that there wasn't going to be any exam. Then a woman entered the room, a very attractive one at that. She was average height, long black hair. She had her hair back in a high ponytail and wore an eloquent red cloak.  
  
"Hello all, this is the first of three tests in the Chuunin exam." First of three tests? Interesting. She continued to talk as other shinobi come into the room. They passed out several papers and pencils to everyone I only could assume this would be a written test. However how can a written test tell if you're ready to become a chuunin?  
  
"I am instructor Tenten. Before you, is a written test. You will have one hour to answer best you can. There are four rules. The first rule you guys will start off with 10 points, the test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point, but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you get all your questions right you get 10 points if you get three wrong you end up with 7 points. The second rule is that this is a team test whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined scores of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team score of 30. The third rule is that if anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities namely cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offence. The fourth and final rule is that those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates" She paused a bit after the explanation.  
  
You have got to be kidding me. Talk about pressure. I looked down at the test. Wait a second there're only nine questions here. Where's the tenth?  
  
"Oh and one more thing, you'll notice that there's only nine questions on the test. The tenth and final question will be given 45 minutes into the test and not before." She looked at all of us and smiled. "Begin."  
  
I looked over at the Shinobi watching us making sure we don't cheat while everyone quickly grabbed their pencils and started scribbling. I looked at the first question. Crap this going to be hard. I sort of understood the first question and when I said understood I really meant no idea. Ok then next question isn't so bad. I had to do this on our mission to the Wave country. I quickly scan through the rest of the test. I was able to answer question 6 and 7 and I BSed question 4. Half an hour had past and I noticed a lot of people forced to leave. I could hear names were being called out, in the background of my thinking; they lost their points.  
  
These questions were impossible, how were we ever supposed to be able to know all this. The only way to pass this is to cheat my through it. Wait a second. That's it; this system of marking and scoring is making is so that people will have to cheat. This test isn't a test just to measure our intelligence it's also a test to see how well we can gather information with our skills.  
  
At this point I said screw it what have I got to lose, with the way things were going I won't pass this test. I used every method I could think of to get answers from people around me. Reflections off of head protectors, sounds of people's scribbles, the whole nine yards. I just hoped that Hikari and Tapion figured this out as well. I managed to answer the rest of the questions, if they were right or wrong I could not say. I looked up at the clock 15 minutes left. It was time to hear the last question.  
  
Instructor Tenten stood up from her chair. "Okay, before I give you the tenth question you have to decide whether or not you're going to take it or not. If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero and you fail with your teammates. Now if you take the test and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Exam again."  
  
What? What kind of choices are these. Take the last question with a possibility or failing and never becoming a Chuunin or not take it and fail the current exam. A couple of shinobi stood up and left the room, more followed by every passing minute. A good third of the room was gone now. I turned around to look at my team. Hikari had that determined look on her face. She was going to take the question. Then I looked over to Tapion, he was grinning as usual. Both of them were going for it, but could I take the risk. I didn't know what to do. If I get out now, I take them with me. They'd kill me if I did that. On the other hand if my destiny is to be the best then the outcome of this exam doesn't matter. My path will only change. I'll do it. I nodded to Hikari and Tapion telling them I'm with them.  
  
When everyone that the instructor thought would leave left, she smiled at the remaining people. "Is this everyone that is willing to hear the final question?" They all nodded, "Then congrats, you all pass."  
  
"What? But we haven't even taken the question yet how did we pass." Said Batou. He sat a row in front of me.  
  
"The tenth question was a leap of faith. Every mission you take on as a Chuunin is a possible life and death one. Because you don't want to die, because you don't want you're comrades hurt...can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no. Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and walk away from their chance, have no right to become a Chuunin. Now if you would go down the hall Instructor Nara Shikamaru is waiting for you. Good luck to you all in the second test." She then left the room. I can't believed I past the test, that we all past the test. I quickly got up and joined Hikari and Tapion as they left the room. Second test here I come.  
  
A/n: I couldn't come up with a new test for the chuunin exam so I thought I'd try a different narrative for this chapter to change things up a little. It'll be back to third person next chapter. I might go into other character head later on. 


	8. thunder and all the good stuff

Saitou hurried and caught up with the others. Then headed down the hall following Tenten's instructions. The room was about half the size of the previous one. Inside stood a tall man in a Jounin uniform. He had his arms crossed and his closed. He seemed to be waiting for something. He had short spiked black hair and a scar across his right cheek.  
  
Tapion, Hikari and Saitou joined the rest of the genins and took their seats. Soon all the genin took entered. Tapion looked around at them; he spotted Naomi and her team. He smiled and waved. She spotted him across the room and waved back. He also noticed that about a third of the genins were from the leaf. A lot of them were from stone, cloud and wave; all the major villages. Tapion then notice two cloud ninjas, he recognized them from when they went to the village. The big guy who was about to fight Saitou and the other one who stopped him. Tapion remembered the other guy solely because he couldn't since his approach.  
  
When everything settled the Jounin standing in the front of the room opened his eyes and looked at everyone. He stood there counting. "Hmmm...90 people, 30 teams. This should be interesting." He said to himself. He held his hand up to his mouth and coughed.  
  
"Hello I am Nara Shikamaru, you're examiner for the second test. Now before you take this part of the exam you are required to sign a wavier. During this part of the exam it is possible that you may be injured of worse killed. Signing this waver means that we are not responsible." He tapped on a stack of papers in front of him. "Now please if you would take one and think it over." Tapion and the others got up and got in line to get the waver.  
  
Two floors up in the same building  
  
Tenten walked into the room and sat down. Two other shinobi were already in there dressed in jounin uniforms. They all looked at Tenten. "So, how'd the first test go." Asked Sakura.  
  
"Not bad about half of them passed." She looked over at Hinata who was sitting next to Sakura. "Yours and Sasuke's team passed." Hinata smiled wit relief. "Now they're up against Shikamaru."  
  
Back in the room  
  
Everyone signed the wavers and made a pile in front of the room. "Now that everyone is here would you please follow me to Akagahara." Shikamaru left the room. All the genins followed.  
  
It took about an hour to get to Akagahara or better known as Area 44. Tapion looked up at the huge fence surrounding the forest. "Oh dude that's one nasty looking place. We're supposed to go in there?" He let out a whistle.  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree with you on that one. This test is definitely going to be harder that the last one." Saitou nodded. They remembered the waver that had to sign.  
  
Shikarmaru walked up to a desk just outside of one of the gates that led into Area 44. "Alright, here is the second part of your exam." He reached for two scrolls on the desk. "Each team will be given one scroll, either an Earth scroll or Heaven scroll. After that your team will go to an assigned gate. Then you will enter." He pointed to the forest behind him. "Your mission is to obtain both scrolls and enter the tower located at the center of the forest in five days. However there are a few rules." He paused and yawned a bit. "Rule 1. If you don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit will fail. Rule 2. Those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed will fail. Rule 3. There is no quitting in the middle you will be in the forest for five days. And finally Rule 4. You must not look inside the scroll until you reach the tower. Now would all teams come up one at a time to this booth to receive a scroll and gate assignment."  
  
Tapion, Saitou and Hikari walked up to the booth. A chuunin handed them a Heaven scroll and told them to go to gate 24 and wait for the signal to enter.  
  
Near Area 44  
  
Hinata and Sasuke decided to head out to see how their subordinates were doing. When Sasuke stopped as if something caught his attention. Hinata looked at him and was about to ask him why when he put his hand up to silence her and then silently walked over to the bushes. Hinata followed unsure of what he sensed. She crept up next to him and saw what had agitated him. Gouda. She'd recognize him anywhere.  
  
They were at the top of a small hill. Below them stood Gouda, a man stand next to him and a man in front of them. The two strangers were glaring at one another. The one standing next to Gouda was in a cloak. The guy in front of them had short brown hair, green eyes. He wore a large red coat. He carried a flask around his belt.  
  
Gouda tightened his fist. "Get out of our way." He began to make a hand seal when his companion stopped him.  
  
"That's enough Gouda." Gouda complied and stood at attention. "Why are you here Vidina."  
  
"I owed a favor, "Vidina grinned. "I don't know what your plans are Roosta but I won't let you harm this village." He reached in his coat and pulled out a wooden flute about half a meter long.  
  
Roosta laughed. "Ah my dear friend, why the hostility. Its been such a long time why ruin this reunion with blood." He removed his hood to reveal his face that had a smile the size of the moon. "Do not worry, the village is safe for now." He and Gouda walked up to him. Roosta patted Vidina on the shoulder and left the area. Vidina left as well.  
  
Up above Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. "Should we follow Gouda and Roosta?" Hinata asked.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "I wanna know more about this ally. Come on, I guess we'll have to check on our teams later." Sasuke jumped down the hill and headed in the direction Vidina went. Hinata nodded and followed close behind him, remembering Shino's words. She wasn't about to lose him.  
  
Gate 24  
  
"How long are we supposed to wait for this stupid thing to open?" Tapion walked up to it and kicked the Iron Gate. He soon fell feeling the pain from kicking the gate.  
  
"Baka." Hikari shook her head.  
  
"Be patient, they said they were going to open the gates one at a time every half hour. Ours should be opening anytime now." And right as Saitou said that, Gate 24 opened. Tapion shook off his pain and ran to the entrance, stopping one step outside.  
  
"Come on the faster we get this over with, the faster we reach the next level." Tapion took a few steps into the forest. Saitou and Hikari followed suit.  
  
The three of them quickly found a small niche under one the giant trees that reached the clouds. Saitou poked his head out of the cavern making sure no one some them enter.  
  
He turned to Tapion and Hikari. "Okay I think we should split up and scout the area and meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Splitting up doesn't sound like the best idea. Who knows what's out there. We got 29 other teams, traps and a whole bunch of other nasty things."  
  
"But what else do we do? We need to know the surrounding and complete our mission. We need an Earth scroll remember." Saitou pointed out and Hikari nodded in agreement; Tapion reluctantly agreed.  
  
Each of them went a different direction. The forest was huge. Tapion had never seen such huge trees. He jumped from branch to branch, all his senses were on high alert. "Next time I come up with the plans." He said to himself.  
  
Saitou decided to take the low road. The underbrush of the forest was not as thick as he'd expected. As he approached a clearing he heard voices. He slowed his pace to a crawl and sat in one of the bushes. He peered into the clearing spotting two shinobi. He smiled; he immediately recognized one of them. It was the cloud guy. What was his name again, Roko yeah Roko that was it; Saitou thought to himself. He watched the two converse, but was too far away to hear them. Then the other shinobi left the area. Now was his time to strike. He stepped out of the bushes. "Hello. I am Saitou of the leaf" He glared at him.  
  
Roko nodded. "My name is Roko of the cloud."  
  
Then the two started to walk closer but kept their distance from one another. Roko reached behind him and into his pouch. Saitou got into his stance waiting for Roko to make the first move.  
  
Roko pulled out several shurikens from his pouch and threw them. Saitou pulled out his kunai blocked the first shuriken and dodged the other two. Roko matched him with his own kunai. Roko closed the gap and slashed at Saitou. Saitou blocked him with his own blade and at the same time punched him with his free hand knocking him down several feet away.  
  
Roko quickly recovered and got back on his feet. He glared at his opponent and began to do several hand signs. His eyes began to glow and Saitou could have sworn he saw Roko's body give off an electrical discharge. Then he disappeared.  
  
'Where'd he go' Saitou looked around. The next moment Saitou saw Roko appeared kneeled down below Saitou. He was too slow to move to block Roko double punching him in the gut and chest. Saitou flew backwards right into a tree trunk. 'That was no illusionary technique, that was pure speed' He thought as he let out a cough of blood.  
  
Roko got up from where he knelt. Electrical current was surging from his body. Saitou jumped up as high as he could over Roko and landed behind him. He did a few seals and inhaled. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Saitou exhailed, releasing a huge fireball in Roko's direction. Roko put his hands up to block the fireball.  
  
"Static Shield!" An electrical barrier formed between the Roko and the fire. He pushed his barrier with all his strength. Saitou matched him but was quickly running out of breath. At that moment Roko's shield began to weaken and then dropped. The fireball engulfed Roko. Saitou dropped to his knee to catch his breath. Roko fell as well stinging from his burned arms he used to take the blunt of Saitou's attack. Roko took a deep breath and slowly got back up to his feet. Saitou smiled as he wiped the spit from his mouth and got back into his stance. He then charged at Roko. Roko tried to get into his stance as well but soon dropped to his knee.  
  
Saitou relaxed his arm allowing his chakra to flow through it amplifying his strength. He was about to strike when another shinobi appeared pulling Roko away from Saitou's attack. Saitou stopped his attack at that moment. Preparing for anything that might come at him at that moment.  
  
Roko lay on the other side of the clearing. A shaggy brown haired boy stood above him. "Roko, you okay?" Roko nodded, "Good I'll take it from here." The boy looked at Saitou taking off his jacket and covering Roko with it. He had a green t-shirt on underneath. He then closed his eyes and held the ram seal. (A/n: The one they use in the show to channel chakra). His back began to extend outward. He reached behind him under his shirt and pulled out a sword. It was fairly long and doubled his reach. It was made completely out of bone. He held it pointing strait up in the air next to his head.  
  
'Crap this can't be good," Saitou thought as he shifted from an offensive stance to a defensive one. The boy charged swinging his blade at Saitou's chest. Saitou jumped backwards to avoid the attack and then to the right of him. He took one more step back and hit another tree trunk. With his back pinned, the boy took the advantage and swung at his head. Saitou ducked and kicked him in the chest. The boy fell back giving his enough room to breath. He looked behind him; the boy had carved a chunk out the tree with that blow. He turned to face his opponent again just in the nick of time. The boy was charging at him again. Saitou moved but wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the attack. The blade grazed his left side. Saitou jumped back and performed several seals. "Seven blades no Jutsu!" A whirlwind engulfed the boy. Saitou held his hands out and then closed them. The whirlwind grew stronger and tighter. 'That should have hurt him' Saitou though. Suddenly at the center of the whirlwind a spark glowed and then exploded dispelling the whirlwind. Saitou covered his face and was pushed back a few feat from his position. When the dust settled the boy was at the center of the explosion.  
  
Saitou was in shock. 'How the hell did he do that?" He thought. "Crap I'm almost out of chakra." He said to himself. "Oh well." The boy held his sword out pointing at him.  
  
"Geez I can't take you anywhere?" At that moment Tapion dropped down from a tree and into the clearing.  
  
"Tapion watch out, that guys tough." Tapion cut him off at that moment as he held out his hand.  
  
"I'm getting a babysitter next time," Tapion then walked in front of Saitou. "What scroll do you have?" He yelled out toward the boy.  
  
The boy relaxed a bit in his stance and responded. "Heaven!" Tapion smiled showing him the scroll.  
  
"There's no need to continue this, we also have the Heaven scroll. This battle is meaningless." The boy relaxed and dropped his stance and showed them his scroll. They were the same.  
  
"You're right. I will take my teammate and withdraw from the battle then." He walked over to Roko.  
  
"Wait one more question. Who are you?" Tapion asked.  
  
"Shinta." He replied helping Roko up on his feet. "Yours?"  
  
"Tapion." With that Shinta and Roko left the area. He turned to face Saitou. "Hehe 'we need an Earth scroll remember'." He said mimicking Saitou's voice. "I swear could you ever put aside your ego for once. Come on we need to head back and meet up with Hikari." He turned and started heading back. Saitou followed.  
  
"Hey back there I'd just have to say thanks. I'd admit I was about to get pounded if you didn't show up."  
  
"Don't mention it. Something tells me that I this was just the beginning."  
  
A/n: Finally, I was wondering if I'd ever get around to write this. More action and the plot thickens. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. 


	9. mud and water

Sasuke and Hinata finally caught up to Vidina at a small bridge. He sat on the right rail of the wooden bridge looking at the creek. He was watching s few fish. Sasuke walked out onto the bridge. Hinata paused for a moment she could of sworn she heard a humming noise in the distance.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Vidina turned to look at his pursuers. Sasuke approached the bridge. He was determined to find out what was going on.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes went wide and turned around to look at Hinata. Her innocent look was replaced with determination. She stood behind Sasuke waiting for Vidina to answer her. The tune that Hinata heard in the background stopped. Vidina turned and stared at her as well and then vanished. Sasuke quickly scanned the area using his Sharingan. They heard laughter from behind them. Vidina walked out from behind them, carrying a flute in his left hand. He was laughing.

"You are beautiful. I always thought he was exaggerating." He stopped laughing. "And you must be Uchiha Sasuke." He walked up to them. "The Sharingan is a dead give away."

"Vidina is it." Sasuke stated. "You seem to know our enemies and have proclaimed yourself our ally. Why?"

Vidina nodded his head, "One question at a time." He looked over at Hinata. "We all have our demons we have to deal with. He is preoccupied with his." He turned his attention to the other. "I know you were listening to our conversation back there and so did he."

"Roosta." Sasuke stated crossing his arms.

"Yes, Roosta." Vidina repeated. "What are you going to do about him? He is a powerful man."

"How do you know him?"

"We had the same teacher," Vidina smiled. "Well I'm off. I have to go train. I wasn't expecting this when I came." He turned and began to walk away. "Oh one more thing. Before you fight the coming battle you should know why. Look up the term 'kage' in your achieves, at least they should be." With that he left.

Area 44

Tapion, Saitou and Hikari stood under a large tree. It had been two days since they entered the exam. After the skirmish with the cloud ninjas, they have encountered no one other than a couple of pesky animals.

"Any ideas people." Tapion asked. "Do we go deeper into the forest or around it."

"There's a stupid question." Saitou moved around to the other side. He thought he heard something.

"We have to go deeper, the tower is the goal." Hikari said. "All the other teams will be heading there as well." Saitou held up his hand. The others got silent.

"Someone's here." He whispered to the others. They all walked out from the tree's shadow. He then looked Hikari and Tapion. "So we should split up and meet back here in 2 hours." Saitou said a little louder than usual. "Here I'll carry the scroll this time." Saitou stuck his hand out and Tapion handed him the scroll. Hikari took off, soon followed by Tapion. Saitou walked out a little and jumped up to the closest branch. He looked out. He then sensed someone behind him.

He turned around to see three Shinobi in cloaks surrounding him in a triangle formation. He noticed Stone symbols on their head protectors. "This is going to be interesting," he sadi to himself. "Hello there." He waved at the ninja in front of him. "You wouldn't happen to have an Earth scroll on you?"

The shinobi facing him smiled. "Why yes, but we only have one. But we would be gladly to take that Heaven scroll off your hands." He extended his hand. "Hand it over and you won't be harmed."

"I got a better idea how about you give me that one and you won't be harmed." Saitou answered. Tapion and Hikari each appeared behind the other two shinobi and struck at them. The two figures instantly vanished. Saitou saw this and quickly struck the one in front of him. He disappeared as well. "Great, so much for my plan." Tapion and Hikari looked at each other and then at Saitou. At that moment three large shuriken came at them from below. Team 6 easily dodged them and jumped down to see three more Shinobi looking exactly like the fake ones then struck.

"I'll handle this." Tapion did several hand seals in mid-fall and then accelerated.

Flashback

Tapion stood there looking at his two teammates smiling. "I guess I win huh." He walked over and offered a hand to Hikari. She hit it away and got up herself. Saitou approached the two.

"Tapion, what was that? I know you're fast but that was ridiculous. How'd you do that?" Asked Saitou. Hikari gave Tapion the same look wondering how he dodged all her attacks. Tapion smirked.

"A new technique I've been working at with Hinata-sensei. I was never that good with any one type of jutsu so I thought to myself why not combine several. I enhance my speed, disappear and at the same time project an image of my self a few feet in front or behind me. All the while I do my regular jutsu. I become a blur following my image."

End flashback

Tapion quickly halved the distance between him and three shinobi. He threw several kunai from multiple directions. The Stone ninjas did several seals and three walls made of mud came up from the ground blocking the daggers. Tapion hit the ground and dashed circling the three shinobi trying to get closer. The stone shinobi on the right shoot several mud bullets at him but they went through him.

Tapion notice something only two of the three shinobi were attacking. The third was just standing there. Then is occurred to him and he stopped. "Guys watch out there's still one more out there!" He yelled out to Hikari and Saitou who just landed. He turned back but it was too late. He got nailed in the chest with a ball of mud and fell to the ground. He rolled over onto his back.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A huge fireball hurled toward the stone shinobi only to be blocked by another mud wall. This bought enough time for Hikari to make her way to Tapion. Saitou then jumped over the wall nailing the left shinobi in the head with a swift kick and punched the center one dispersing the clone.

"Tapion you okay?" She knelt down next to him. He looked up at her and then at the sky.

"Yeah I'll be okay, I'm only stunned. Go help Saitou." He lay there trying to get his breath back. Hikari looked up to see Saitou holding his own against the two stone shinobi. Then she spotted a third one appear behind him. He jumped out of the bushes, his hand turned to stone sucker punched Saitou and grabbed the Heaven scroll.

"Crap!" Hikari ran at them doing several seals at that same moment she became incased in a box made of rock and mud. Tapion got his breath back and was on his feet again just in time to see the shinobi take off with their scroll. He looked over at Saitou slowly getting up off the ground. Then he looked over at the stone prison the Trapped Hikari. At that moment the rock cage exploded in a giant flare. Saitou looked over at them as he sat on the ground.

"Go after them I'll be right behind you!" He yelled. Hikari and Tapion nodded and pursued them. Hikari's eyes then began to glow a florescent white

"I can see them, if we go this way he can cut them off." Hikari took off with Tapion not far behind.

Hikari and Tapion came rushing down a steep hill. Tapion dug his kunai into the ground to help him slow down and land on his feet. They hit the underbrush and sprinted as fast as they could.

"Of all the stupid ideas," Tapion yelled out to Hikari. "Next time we're going with my plan!" Hikari and Tapion reached a ledge and without a second thought jumped. They hit a few small branches but nothing big enough to hurt them. Hikari got a few scratches but nothing serious. They landed on a dirt path. Both of them stopped to catch their breath. Three shinobi soon ran into them. "We finally caught up." Tapion said still regaining his breath.

"Give us back our scroll and we'll also take yours as well." Hikari stated to the three shinobi. All five of them got into battle stances. She rolled up her sleeve reveiling tattoos.

"Prism Flare no jutsu!" Her arm flared up blinding the three stone shinobi. She charged easily dodging their attacks. She struck the Shinobi that held their scroll with her glowing arm. She grabbed him instead of hitting him. With her free hand she made the tiger seal and her arm dimmed and returned to normal. Then the Stone shinobi's body lighted up like a light bulb. He let a scream and fell to the ground. She picks up the scroll marked Heaven and looked on as Tapion fought the other two.

The two stone shinobi could no hit him with anything they had because they were aiming for his image. Tapion was right, she thought, they're too busy fighting to realize they've been fooled. Tapion stopped and jumped up onto a tree branch. He stood still and watched his opponents stare in awe. At that moment Tapion appeared in between the two and hit the ground with his palm. "Inferno no jutsu!" Flame came up all around him spinning and engulfing them. They were caught completely off guard. When the flames finally went away, the two stone ninjas laid there unconscious while he stood in the center out of breath.

He then searched the two and picked up the Earth scroll. He looked over at Hikari and smiled. To his surprise she smiled back. Saitou appeared at that moment fully recovered. Tapion looked over at him. "We got them both now lets get out of here to the tower as quick as possible." He took a step and fell down to one knee, "perhaps after a minute."

They found a cave by a stream and decided to rest there for a couple of hours. They needed to gather what strength they had left before attempting to reach the tower. They had three days to get to the tower. Soon that couple of hours became a night. They now had two days to get to the tower.

"You can bet that there are going to be traps by the tower." Hikari stated as she exited the cave.

"Isn't that a duh." Tapion joined her. He looked back at Saitou. "How the head?" Saitou appeared with a big bruise on his right cheek.

"You get nailed with a rock and see how you feel the next morning." The three young ninjas took off toward the tower. The journey wasn't long they got near the base of the tower in a matter of hours.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Tapion said as they silently made there way to their destination. Hikari led the way using her bloodline to scout ahead. Team 6's attention was mostly focused on the front so they failed to detect some one following them until it was too late.

Out of the blue a tall shinobi jumped out from behind them. He landed directly in front of Hikari and smiled. "I'll be taking any scrolls you have." Saitou glanced at his pouch it bulged out enough to show that if had at three scrolls. He turned to Tapion who nodded.

"He's a scroll collector. He's trying to eliminate as many genin from this exam as possible so he and his team doesn't have to deal with them in the later parts." Saitou stated.

He then performed several hand seals and multiplied in number. Four clones on each side of him. Hikari, Tapion and Saitou got ready trying to spot the real ninja. One of clones went charging at each of them. What surprised them was that when all three attacked they all felt an impact. Saitou countered and nailed the clone forcing it to turn into water and splash on the ground. Tapion and Hikari did the same.

"Crap! These aren't your average clones." Tapion yelled. The ninja combed through his hair revealing his head protect. He was from the mist village. At that moment the fog covered the entire area. The clones came at them from all sides. Tapion would block one attack but immediately get hit from the other direction. He soon fell to the ground. Saitou managed to take down two of the clones but soon joined Tapion.

Hikari was able to somewhat see and defend herself accordingly. From what she could tell there were only three clones left and along with the real guy. Suddenly one of them appeared behind her and held a knife across her throat.

"Give up little girl. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to." He said into her ear. Hikari struggled a little but couldn't budge. The mist began to fade revealing Tapion and Saitou each down on one knee. Only one clone remained. "Give me your scrolls and I'll let her live." He demanded. Hikari then elbowed him in the gut causing him to let go of her for a moment. Tapion and Saitou rushed at him. Tapion was closer and managed to nick him before he grabbed Hikari again and jumped back. "I will only repeat one more time. Give me your scrolls or she dies."

"Alright you give us no choice. Saitou give him our scrolls." Tapion uttered. Saitou was shocked to hear this.

"What are you saying? We should just give up?" Saitou asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. There's no point in continuing this battle." Tapion stated louder. "Now give him the scrolls!"

"Fine," Saitou shrugged and gave him both scrolls.

He gladly took them and let Hikari go. "See that wasn't so hard. See you later suckers." He vanished. Hikari and Saitou looked at Tapion angry at what just happened. Then Tapion grinned and pulled out a Heaven and Earth scroll from his pouch.

"What? How?" Saitou asked.

"I wasn't trying to hit him because I knew I couldn't so I aimed for his pouch and grabbed two scrolls. I lucked out that I got one of each. Come on let's get inside before he realizes what I did." He started running toward the tower. Saitou and Hikari didn't argue and followed him. They soon entered the tower with a day to spare.

The room was empty with no one to greet them. The only thing in the room was some writing on the wall that didn't make sense.

"The writing doesn't make sense. Its just two incomplete statements." Tapion looked at the wall. Saitou looked at the wall and then at the scrolls.

"Two half statements you say." He held the two scrolls. "And here we have two scrolls. I say we open them."

"But they said not to open them." Hikari reminded them.

"No they said we couldn't open them till we reached the tower." Replied Saitou.

"Good point." Tapion thought for a second. "Go for it." Saitou then looked over at Hikari and she nodded for him to go ahead. Saitou opened both scrolls and then a cloud of smoke puffed out from them and a Shinobi stood where he opened the scrolls.

"Hello genins and welcome to the end of the second exam." He grinned. "I am one of the Chuunin Examiners and I'm here to explain to you what the writing on the wall means." He held up a hand and pointed at the wall. All three genins paid close attention. "The writing on the wall is a motto from the Hokage, the Heaven refers to the human mind and earth refers to the human body. It says 'if you lack heaven, seek wisdom be prepared, gain knowledge and prepare for the mission. If you lack Earth run in the fields and seek advantages. If you have both Heaven and Earth you can succeed in the most dangerous missions'.

Just outside Konoha

Roosta stood looking at the village. He turned to Gouda. "Our time table just moved up. Vidina's presence changes everything."

"But what about what you said earlier. We still lack power." Gouda asked.

"To hasten our attack, we'll have to call in outside help." Roosta began to walk away from the cliff side.

"Who? None of the other villages with intervene."

"Who said anything about asking other shinobi." Roosta stated. "Come we have much work ahead of us."

A/n: Well the second test is done and so is this chapter. I've finally figured out where I'm going with this aren't you all happy. Lol. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime tell me what you all think so far. Review! I want to know.


	10. boom

All the genins that passed the second test had gathered in a hall. They all filed in line waiting for the next part of the exam. Tapion was shocked there were only four teams that passed including them. Shinta's team passed, they stood next to them. Next to the cloud ninjas was Naomi's team. The fourth team was that one mist shinobi's team. Tapion and Saitou looked agitated by their presence but Hikari was angry. She eyed the one that held a knife to her throat.

At that moment the Sixth walked out. Behind him, followed the leaders of each team. The Sixth cleared his voice a bit before speaking. "First I'd like to congratulate you all for making it this far. Now before we move on to the last part of the exam there is something you need to know about this exam. Before you were told that this exam was a deterrent to war, that the exam promotes friendship among the countries and raises the level of shinobi. In fact the exam is the opposite." He paused letting the knowledge sink in with the genins. "The Chuunin Exam is a replacement for wars among the allied countries. Also All the allied countries take the Chuunin exam together and the reason behind it is to Each countries shinobis risk their own life to protect their lands prestige. This also signals to any potential enemy countries "our village has power". The strength of the country is the strength of the village; the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi."

Saitou found the truth about the exams interesting. Tapion wasn't really paying attention to the Sixth and Hikari didn't really care. After the explanation, a fifth jounin came out into the room.

He wore the standard uniform and was of average height. He looked at the twelve genins and back at Sasuke and Hinata. "No wonder they nominated the rookies for this exam. Impressive." He said quietly to himself. He then turned his attention back to the genins. He let out a cough and cleared his throat. "I am Konohamaru the third instructor of the chuunin exam." The genins stood at attention awaiting the third part of the test. "This test unlike the last two will not be taken as a team but individually. This is a one on one fight. There are no rules. The fight continues until one dies or is knocked out or admits their defeat. I have the right and will decide the winner if it is clearly one-sided. Many dignified members from all over the land come watch the fights. You will be given one month time to prepare for the fight." He pulled out a bag. "I have a bag of numbered balls. Everyone please come up one at a time and pull out a ball."

Shinta was the first one that walked up to the bag. He pulled out a small yellow rubber ball with a four on it. Roko was next. He walked up and stuck his hand in the bag. He pulled out a ball with the number one on it. One by one they followed him up there pulling out a number. The first match was between Roko and Naomi. The second match was between Shinta and Tapion. The third match Saitou and Iori. The fourth match Batou and one of the mist shinobi. The fifth match Hikari and the mist shinobi that they encountered and the sixth match the last members of the mist and cloud teams.

"Now that you all know who your opponents are you have one month to train. You are dismissed." Konohamaru said and the genins began to talk among themselves as they slowly left the room. The Sixth and the other jounin were already gone.

Naomi looked at her ball and sighed. Iori stood next to her and noticed her relief. "Why the sigh of relief?"

"Oh I'm just happy I don't have to face Tapion the first round." She answered.

"Tapion? From what I've seen he's the weakest of all the genin here." Iori stated.

"You're right he is, but then again maybe not. We used to train together and although he was never able to master as many jutsu as me, I was never able to beat him in our matches." At that moment Tapion walked up to the two of them.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it this far." He put his hand on Iori's shoulder. "Although I'm not surprised at all that you are here." He looked at Naomi and smiled. "Well I got to go. I'm not that strong yet to take on the number one rookie." He tapped Naomi on the shoulder and left the room.

Tapion, Saitou and Hikari walked out together. "So how does this thing work now?" Tapion asked his teammates. "Do we go our separate ways or stick together?" Saitou didn't really know how to answer that one.

"I have no idea." He said.

"We go our separate ways. This part of the test is individual remember. Besides we have to fight each other in the tournament it'd be foolish to train together." Hikari stated as she began walking away.

Saitou and Tapion just shrugged and looked at each other. "I guess I'll see you in a month then." Saitou said.

"Yup and you better improve or else I'm not fighting you." Tapion grinned and slapped his back. "See you in a month.

The meeting room of the main building two weeks later

After the encounter with Vidina, Sasuke and Hinata followed his advice. When they found what they thought was what Vidina wanted them to see, they called a meeting with all the jounin and the Hokage. The Sixth finally entered the room and took his place among his jounin. Neji looked around the room and rested his stare on Sasuke and Hinata. "Why have you called us here?"

Sasuke then began to explain their encounter with Vidina, Gouda and Roosta. He cleared his throat. "After our talk, Vidina told us to look into the history behind the word 'kage'. We found something. Before the time of the five great kages, even before the founding of any villages there was a man. We couldn't find his real name but he was referred to as the shadow or kage. He was the first person to use chakra. He had seven apprentices and toward the end of his life he named the sixth apprentice his successor. According to the stories the third was jealous and killed the sixth apprentice thinking he could take his place. The remaining five students discovered the murder and banished him to a desolate valley. That valley was the valley of Kai. The five students eventraully went there separate ways founding the five great villages." Sasuke looked at his fellow jounin and waited for a response.

Kiba stepped up out of the crowd. "If what you say is true then why are we the only ones attacked."

"Because the one directly responsible for the punishment was the one who founded the hidden leaf. We must be the first targets in their revenge." Hinata answered him. Shino also took a moment and spoke out.

"What about his Vidina figure. He also came to me and spoke of being an ally but can we trust him." Shino took his hands out of his pockets.

"I think so, if what he claims to be true and he is a friend of Naruto then I think we can trust him." Konohamaru stated and most of the other jounin nodded.

"Yes that is true but until we know more we should not plan to depend on him." Neji said in a stern voice. "There was another thing I wanted to discuss." He paused. "There seems to be several large military convoys passing by our village in the recent days. I've ordered several Anbu to check it out but I want all of you to stay alert. I know they aren't shinobi but I have a bad feeling out this." He looked at everyone. "I may need to depend on all of you soon."

Downtown by the noodle shop

Tapion finished his bowl of noodles. It had been two weeks since he started his own training and he saw it fit that he deserved a break. He got off the stool and began to head back to his training area when he bumped into Hikari. The encounter took them both by surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be somewhere alone training to your heart's content." Tapion wondered. Hikari was slightly annoyed.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Hikari replied. She was about to go into detail about it when suddenly they heard a loud boom. Hikari looked at Tapion and he nodded. They both jumped up to the nearest rooftop.

"What the..." Tapion was stunned to see or not see an entire city block. It was just a pile of rubble. Off in the distance they spotted two large cannons sitting on a hill. The one on the right aimed more to the left. He saw this and then looked back at his home. "Oh no..." Without a second thought he jumped down to the street and sprinted as fast as he could home. Hikari just watched him run for a second and then followed him.

There was panic among the streets. The chuunin were doing all they can to get the people to safety. Hikari saw many Anbu rush past them and toward the outer parts of the village. They were under attack but by whom. Shinobi would not use modern weapons like this or would they. A few moments later he was a block away from his home. At that moment the entire area exploded and Tapion flew backwards and landed on his back. He quickly got to his feat. "No!" He yelled out and started running toward the rubble and fire with tears in his eyes. Only a couple of buildings remained standing. None was his home. He looked around. "Mother!" He yelled repeatedly. Hikari came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tapion we have to get out of here. Its not safe!" Hikari said. Among them several people were slowly trying to make it through the rubble and to safety.

"No I have to find my mother." He said as he shook off her hand and began frantically looking around for any sign of her."

He ran across a mound and Hikari relunctantly followed him. The cannons fired again. The air surrounding them was cloudy and full of dust, Tapion could not see. He then looked up and saw a wall come crashing on top of his head. But right before Hikari dove and tackled him as the walls came crashing down.

On the other side of the village

The Sixth walked out onto his balcony, five shinobi behind him. "Tenten, Shino I want that artillery gone. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba take as many as you need. You're on crowd control." Tenten, Shino and Sasuke nodded and left without another word. Neji watched them go into the chaos. "Good luck."

The invading soldiers were able to breach the main gates and made there way through the village. "This doesn't look good. We may be stronger on an individual level but they out number us about thirty to one." Kiba commented as they made their way to the fighting. Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba decided to split up and ordered the Anbu and chuunin that followed them to do the same but to stay in groups of four. Sakura took the left, Kiba took the right side of the village and Sasuke headed up the middle.

People were running down the streets away from the fighting in panic when Sasuke and three Anbu reached the main gate. A soldier ran at them with his rifle in hand. Sasuke easily dodged it and struck him down with one attack. He looked on as he saw men with guns firing and rushing through the gate. "These are ordinary soldiers? How'd they get past our defenses?" He noticed some dead chuunins and Anbu lying in the middle of the streets. The four of them easily dispatched the infantry the held the gate. "You three make sure no one enters the village. I have to go, something doesn't feel right." Sasuke headed back toward the center of the village.

The Sixth marched down the stairs and to the street level. An Anbu member caught him. "Sixth its not safe here you must come with us." Neji took that remark in anger and turned around to face the white Anbu.

"What are you doing here? Our people are in danger!" He yelled. After a moment his out burst subsided. "I'm sorry. How goes the evacuation and fighting?"

"Over sixty percent of the citizens have been taken to safety. We have managed to finally take control of the fighting and have begun pushing them back."

"What about those cannons?"

"For the time being they have stopped firing. We have yet to get word from Tenten and Shino." Neji looked worried. "What troubles you? We have saved the village."

"Have we my old friend. You know as well as I do that these soldiers should not have gotten this close to the village without warning. They lack the skill and ability to do it. Someone else is here." The Sixth said in a stern voice looking outward toward the city.

The Forest

Tenten and Shino made good time to the cannons. Tenten was surprised at the four dead Anbu members lying near the ground of the Artillery. Suddenly a man appeared standing in between them and their target. He held in his left hand a bloody knife and smiled. "Come out the only way to save you village is to get through me."

Tenten and Shino looked at each other and walked out to meet this man. "We don't have time for this Shino." One of the Artillery fired another shot.

"I know. I'll take him you stop those things." He ran at the man and prepared to strike with all his might. The man easily dodged him, struck him down and kicked him back to Tenten. Tenten reached into her back pouch pulling out a scroll.

"Tenten, Shino complete your mission, I'll take care of him." A voice came from behind them. The two looked back with wide eyes. A tall man appeared wearing a faded emerald suit and black flat jacket with a battered leaf head protector around his right arm. "There's no time go. Save the village!" He yelled. They both nodded and went around the impending battle. Tenten looked on as they fought. "Rock Lee..." She said out loud.

Rock got in his Iron Fist stance awaiting the other ninja's move. The enemy glared at him and threw several shuriken's at him and charged. Rock caught the first one and used it to block the rest only to get kick in the stomach. He grabbed his foot and spun him to the ground. As the other shinobi got up, Rock took a step back holding his gut. He looked down and saw a little blood. He then looked at his opponent's boots. They were spiked. He laughed at Rock and started to perform several seals and placed his hand on the ground.

A large puff of smoke came up and dissipated from where he stood. A large gorilla stood in front of the shinobi. He wore a metal breastplate and stared at Rock. Rock returned to his battle stance awaiting the gorilla. The gorilla let out a yell and charged. He swung hard at Rock. The gorilla was faster than he expected and there was no time to dodge. He put up his arms to block the attack. Rock went flying backwards and went right through a tree.

He coughed and got back to his feet just in time to see a knife fly at him. He ducked and saw the gorilla jump into the air several feet and come crashing down on him. Rock jumped to the side.

"Leaf Herculean Whirlwind!" Rock yelled out. Rock Lee spun with all of his strength and delivered a powerful spinning heel kick, blasting the summoned creature back. The gorilla flew backwards crashing through several trees. Rock's heel was imprinted in its armor plate. The gorilla looked up and then at its master before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Rock then turned his attention on his main opponent who was already performing seals and planning his next attack.

Shino landed on the right artillery and Tenten landed on the left. Shino poured several hundred bugs into the massive armored vehicle. He heard screams and the hatch opened and three men came scrambling out crying. He looked over at Tenten.

Tenten stuck several exploding seals all over the artillery and jumped off right before the explosion. They both turned to see how the fight was going.

Rock Lee jumped back. This shinobi was good but not that good. He smiled and then seemed to have disappeared. The shinobi just stood there looking around trying to figure out what kind of jutsu he did. Rock Lee appeared in front of him double punching him with all his might he possessed. The other shinobi did not move he just stood there for a second and dropped to the ground. Rock Lee looked down at the lifeless body and then at his former comrades. He smiled at them. "It's been a while."

A/n: I bet you all thought I forgot about Rock Lee well I didn't. I just didn't know how to plan his entrance. Well this chapter's in the bag. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.


	11. eye of the storm

Tapion woke up covered in dust and dirt. He felt a heavy weight on his chest. He propped his head up and saw that Hikari was lying on top of him. He lifted his arm and checked her neck for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive. He could feel his muscles ached as he moved his arms around her and shifted her to the side slowly. He then sat up and checked his body. Everything seemed all right but when he tried to get up he fell down almost immediately. He gripped his right leg. He pushed and prodded the leg a couple of times checking to see where it hurt. 'Good, its not broken but I tore the muscle' he thought to himself.

He looked around and placed his hand on the ceiling above them. The wall didn't completely fall on them instead it made a small pocket with them trapped under an unknown amount of rock and wood. "Talk about your tight spots." He looked over at Hikari. "You're going to get a kick out of this when you wake up."

Eastside of the Village

A dozen soldiers were moving down the streets in a box formation with one soldier out in front as point. The scout turned the corner and spotted a large building still in tact. He went back to his squad. "Captain, I found a place to set up a barricade."

"Good, private. Sarg, bring up the rear." The Captain ordered. The squad split up into three groups. The captain led the first group into the building. They entered the building slowly. At that moment they heard gunfire behind them. The captain yelled out. "Everyone inside now!" His group provided cover fire for the rest of the squad. Seven of the original twelve made it inside. Sarg came in with a shuriken in his arm. The team set up defenses in what appeared to be a lobby.

"Sir we're pinned down." Sarg took the clip out of his rifle and put another one in. "What should we do?" He cocked his rifle.

"We still have the bomb. Take Bower and set it up inside. Our mission is to set it up as close to the center of the village as possible and I think this is the closest we can get." Sarg nodded and grabbed a large bag and went inside the building.

They found a room down the white hall. Bower bent down and opened the bag. Inside he opened a panel and typed in a code. Sarg stood at the door with his rifle poised. Bower was about to arm the device when he felt something against his head. He looked back and found Sarg pointing the gun at his head. "What are you doing?" Sarg was shaking a little but didn't move.

"I don't know I can't control my body." He was confused and didn't know what was going on. At that moment he smacked Bower in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. He could move again after that. "What is going on?" He yelled. At that moment a woman came up behind him and knocked him unconscious. She was in a hospital gown and carrying an IV with her left hand.

She walked out to the entrance of the building. The soldiers were all lying on the ground. Four Shinobi stood in the middle of the mess; they looked at her. She confidently walked up the closest one. "There are two men back there along with a high explosive device. What's the status of the crisis Konohamaru?"

The new Jounin looked at the three chuunin, they nodded and proceeded into the hospital. He then tuned back to the woman. "Are you okay Ino?"

"I'm fine. Most of the hospital has been evacuated but a few were to sick to be moved. I stayed to protect them until you showed up. Come on I'll take you to them." He nodded and then followed the blond jounin.

Inside the mountain

The attack took everyone by surprise but as the time dragged on, Konoha was able to take control and the battle was heading toward an end. Saitou sat there frustrated. On his way back home he was suddenly herded in here by chuunin. He knew an attack was going on; He sat in this very same spot five years ago. He slammed his fist on the ground. He should be out there fighting instead of waiting here. He was no longer a child. Not like last time he thought to himself.

Eastside of the village

Hikari woke up with a bad headache. Her body felt heavy as she flexed her muscles throughout her body checking for damage. Her side stung, it may be bleeding. Suddenly she remembered why she was in her situation. 'Where's Tapion?' she thought. She turned her head for the first time and looked over and found him sitting up next to her.

Tapion held his leg carefully with both his hands. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He took his hands off his leg and did a couple of seals and then his hands began to glow a dim green color. Hikari recognized it was chakra but what was he doing she wondered. He placed both hands on his leg and held it there a long while not moving. He had his eyes closed. Whatever he was doing it took his complete attention. After a while Hikari managed to sit up and she just watched him. She ripped a piece of her shirt and tightened it around her stomach.

Tapion opened his eyes and his hands stopped glowing. He then stood up and walked around a bit. He limped the three steps back and fourth and bubble they where trapped in. He looked satisfied and then looked at Hikari. She glared and he smiled. At least some things are still the same he thought. He sat back down next to her. "You're hurt." He motioned to where she had the make shift bandage. She relaxed.

"Its nothing I can't deal with until we get out of here." She answered. He shook his head. "What was that you did with your leg?" Tapion smiled.

"I tore a couple of muscles in my leg in the fall. It took a large chunk of my chakra and I couldn't completely heal it but I can walk now so I'm not complaining." He explained.

"No, I mean when did you learn this?" She asked curiously.

"My mother," He paused. "She was a medic, one of the best. This was one of the first techniques I learned." He laughed a little. "I was a very clumsy kid, I still am." He put his head down. He missed her and hoped she was okay. Hikari put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, I'm sure she's safe inside the mountain with everyone else." Tapion raised an eyebrow. He actually heard emotion in her voice.

"Thank you, thank you." He smiled. "What about you? Do you have anyone waiting for you in that huge chunk of rock."

She looked down. Tapion put an arm around her not knowing what to say. She put her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Tapion said hopping to lift the mood. She lifted her head and looked at him with watery eyes.

Other side of town

Sasuke ran through the streets. Something didn't smell right. How could the military pull this off? Better question was why? Shinobi were considered a military power yes but were never used to attack nations in any traditional way. Black ops were their specialty. He jumped up on a rooftop saying hidden in the shadows. Below him in the street was a firefight. Enemy soldiers had taken up defensive positions in the alley and the chunnin could not get any closer. He noticed one of the chuunin silently moving around the fighting to try and flank the soldiers.

Sasuke watched him ready his attack. It was nothing out of the ordinary but what happened next surprised Sasuke. The chuunin was in the middle of a hand seal when a sword struck him down from behind. The man dropped the sword and begun doing hand seals. He didn't finish his technique however.

Sasuke came out of the shadows and struck the mysterious ninja with his own knife. He then searched the body. He found no head protector or any sign of markings representing any village. He remained kneeled next to the body when suddenly it came to him. He rolled the body onto its back and cut the jacket on the body. He sighed as he spotted the tattoo, the same one on Gouda; that of a triangle with a circle around it.

Eastside of the village

After several hours Hikari finally gave in and let Tapion take a look at her wound. He grinned and did several hand seals. His hands resumed their greenish glow. Hikari unwrapped her makeshift bandage and lifted her shirt a little. The wound wasn't very deep but it was larger than normal. It was the size of a baseball.

Tapion closed his eyes and touched the wound with both hands. Hikari shifted a little, his hands were cold but soon settled down and got used to it. Hikari could tell that this technique took a lot out him. She noticed a drop of sweat on his forehead. He was using a lot of chakra to help her. To help her, she thought and laughed partly because his hands were tickling her a little but mostly because of other reasons.

After almost an hour Tapion removed his hands and opened his eyes. His breathing had become heavier. Hikari looked down at the wound. The wound was still there but it was reduced to about a third of the previous size.

"I couldn't completely heal the wound, I have enough chakra but I still lack the skill." Tapion said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's alright. It feels better now, the pain isn't that bad anymore."

At that moment the far wall started to shake. Tapion and Hikari got up and stared at the wall. The rocks started to move away. They heard a voice. "Hey is anyone in here?" Tapion and Hikari felt relieved.

"Yes we're in here." Tapion answered back. Tapion approached the other wall. "Can you hear me?" He yelled.

"Yes, hold on I'll try and get you out." The voice answered. Tapion and Hikari could hear rumbling and shifting of rocks outside. Tapion and Hikari went over and helped widen the hole from there side.

Center of the village

Once Sasuke found the enemy shinobi everything fell into place. He gave out the signal that summoned all the jounin back to the main building. He returned as quickly as possible. When he entered the room, the sixth and most of the jounin. They all looked at Sasuke. "Why did you call us during the current situation?" Kiba asked.

"I know you all have been wondering this question since the attack started. How they were ever able to pull this off. I found one of Gouda's shinobi here. They broke our defenses and let the military in. The military forces are nothing but a distraction, a big enough decoy for them to enter undetected." All the jounin nodded. Each of them has seen the evidence of this over the village.

"And it's working. The distraction is something we can't ignore. The threat of the soldiers is very real." The Sixth stated. "I want you all to stay on alert and warn the others about this. This fight just got bigger. We got two fronts now." All the jounin in the room nodded and left to carry out the mission. The Sixth took off his hat and left to ready himself for whats next to come.

At the entrance of the village

Shino, Tenten and Rock arrived at the entrance. On their way back to the village they had encountered many shinobi. It had taken them a while to through the forest. "This doesn't look good." Shino said. "The enemy ninja seem to be striking at certain points in our defenses allowing the soldiers to do considerable damage on the village."

"Our first task should be to eliminate the soldiers." Tenten said. They entered the village hearing fighting a few blocks away. "What do you say Rock Lee?" She asked her former teammate.

Rock Lee smiled. "I say let's stop talking and save 'our' home. Even if one hasn't stepped foot in it for many years." Tenten smiled and nodded and the three shinobi joined the battle.

Eastside of the village

Soon a light shined through. It took almost an hour but soon Tapion and Hikari managed to emerge from the rubble. Tapion had never been happier to feel the wind and the sun. The woman who found them felt relieved. She was average height with red hair and emerald eyes. He held out a hand. "Thank you."

She smiled at the two genin. "You're welcome."

"How did you know we were underneath all that rubble?" Tapion wondered.

"I was scouting this area out looking for the enemy when I noticed a pulsing light. It was a marble." She held it up. Tapion looked back at Hikari who only shrugged. "Now lets get out of here. Its not safe here for you two."

"You couldn't be more right, my dear Sakura was it?" Her smile disappeared and she became serious. She reached behind into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. A man stood a few yard from the three shinobi.

"Gouda." She said emotionless. She turned back to Tapion and Hikari. "You two get out of here." Tapion was about to object when Hikari grabbed his arm. He turned back and she shook her head.

"We should go, this is out of our league." Tapion reluctantly agreed.

"I have no interest in you or them. Where's Uchiha?" Gouda asked sternly. Taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Right here. What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke appeared between him and Sakura. "Sakura, take the two genin and get out of here." Sakura was about to object when Sasuke cut her off. "This is my fight!"

Sakura reluctantly nodded and grabbed Tapion and Hikari. Sakura led the two of them to the mountain and to safety. "What was that about?" Tapion asked Sakura.

She rolled her eyes as they ran through the streets. "We used to date."

A/n: Whew this chapter's in the bag. Things just got more complicated. Where's naruto when you need him. Can Sauske take Gouda? Is Tapion's mother safe. Rock Lee has returned but can he help. Everythings spiraling out of control. Tell me what you guys think. Reveiw!


	12. acts of emotion

A man dressed in a large red coat covered with the designs of a dragon, tiger, turtle and phoenix stood on top of a hill. He combed through his short brown hair feeling the wind as looked down upon Konoha. He lifted a flask from around his belt and raised it above his head taking a large gulp. After a moment he removed the flask from his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve. "I am a warrior...let the battle be joined."

The Shelter

Sakura, Tapion and Hikari made it safely to the mountain where the rest of the civilians. They walked down the dark hall. Tapion looked around as they walked. He followed the pipes that ran along side them as they went into the walls and out again. "Where do these pipes lead?" He looked up at Sakura.

"They're water, gas and waste pipes. The shelter is designed to sustain our people for a long duration period. There is enough food and supplies to last up to a full year." The red head kept walking. It took them twenty minutes to get to the gate. Sakura signaled to the Anbu to let them pass through. The door was heavy and made of solid steel about three feet thick. The door opened, Tapion could here the gears grinding. This was the last defense of Konoha he thought to himself. They entered the shelter. Tapion heard the door close behind him. Sakura turned to face them at this point. She had a serious look on her face. "You guys have to stay here. I don't care if you passed the first two tests of the chuunin exam. You aren't chuunin. You are genin. This is a war. Genin have no place on the battlefield. Trust me on this one." She smiled and then left the room. The two watched her departure of the shelter.

Tapion then turned to look at Hikari. "I have to find my mother. Will you help me?" Hikari saw the earnest look on his face. She then saw the desperate look in his eyes. She nodded and the two of them went deeper into the shelter.

The place was full of boxes and makeshift beds and chairs. Most of the people there were either children or seniors. Hikari watched a few kids came run through the halls. She then turned to Tapion. "You know I've never seen your mother. What does she look like?" She asked while she looked around at all the people. She saw a family huddle in the corner, the father and mother with their two boys beside them. The mother doing her best to comfort the boys while the father did his best to stay strong. Tapion frantically searched each room thoroughly but so far recognized no one. He was so focused he did not hear Hikari's question. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Her actions broke his concentration and returned him to reality. He shook it off and turned around to look at her with anger.

His anger however diminished as quickly as it arose. "I'm sorry." He paused. "She's average height I suppose. She has long black hair and black eyes." He closed his eyes for a second.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." She raised her hand and put it against his cheek. "Now lets go." The two wondered from room to room asking if anyone had seen Tapion's mother. They entered the fourth room. Tapion approached an old woman sitting on the far wall of the room. He began to describe his mother to her. The old woman's eyes went wide when he told her, his mother's name.

"You're her son aren't you?" The lady smiled. "My you have grown the last time I saw you. You were only a baby."

"You know my mom?" Tapion had a look of surprise. He had never seen this person in his life.

"Knew her?" She laughed. "I trained her myself. We were quit close...until...well responsibilities and your father. He was a good man." Tapion was speechless and lady sat back against the wall. "To answer your question no I haven't seen her. She may not be here. She could be out there fighting. I would be out there too but as you can see my age has caught up with me no matter how hard I ran." Tapion was confused as he watched her laugh at her own joke.

Hikari stood behind him and the old lady. This is no ordinary lady she thought. While Tapion listened and talk to her, Hikari could only utter a few words. "The fifth..." At that moment she heard a voice behind her.

"It is you, Hikari?" She turned around and saw Saitou. He looked past her and saw Tapion as well. "And Tapion too. I'm glad you guys are alright." Tapion looked back and saw Saitou and then turned his attention back to the old woman.

"We'll finish our conversation some other time." He stood up and walked over to Saitou. Hikari didn't move. She stood behind Tapion and Saitou at the moment. "Saitou, I see you decided to stay here where it's safe." He smiled and hugged his friend. "Its good to see you."

"You too." They let go and stood facing each other. Saitou looked at him and then at Hikari. "I have been searching this entire place looking for you guys. Yes you too Hikari." She was looking elsewhere, Saitou was wondering if she was even paying attention. "I about to give up, I think I have circled the entire shelter at least three times. And this place is pretty big. The entire village I think is here."

"If you did circle this place, then you must have seen my mom." Tapion asked hopping. Hikari turned her attention back to the conversation. Saitou shook his head.

"No I haven't. I was hopping to run into her while I was searching for you but no. I did not see her." Tapion walked past him and stopped a few feet away with his back to him. Saitou turned to Hikari. "What happened?"

Her expression saddened at Saitou's answer. She looked at him. "His house was destroyed in the attack."

"Oh," Was the only word he could say. He turned to Tapion. "Hey, just because she's not here doesn't mean she's..." He paused. "Remember she's a medic. She could be out there helping the wounded."

Saitou's words reassured Tapion's stability. He was feeling vulnerable and he hated it. If it weren't for what Hikari had said back there when they were trapped, he did not know how he would handle it. He then had a thought. "Maybe, but there's only one way to find out." Tapion smiled.

"You can't be serious. This isn't one of our pranks, we well get in serious trouble if we do what I think you are suggesting."

"I know, I know." Tapion said. He seemed lost in thought for a minute but soon snapped out of it. "Well are you coming?"

Saitou smiled and shook his head. "Did you even have to ask? However getting out of this place is going to be tougher than it looks."

"Leave that up to me." Both Saitou and Tapion turned around to look at Hikari. "We're a team remember and besides. Someone has to look out for you two idiots."

The village

It had been eight hours since the attack had began. After the initial shock the shinobi of Konoha were able to take control of the fighting and get the civilians to safety. The battle was turning but which side was it leaning toward. Slowly the enemy ninjas were showing themselves. The military had all but retreated from the area and the fighting turned from bullets to chakra.

Seven enemy shinobi emerged from the shadows. They spotted a young woman standing in the street and moved around and formed a seven-point barrier around her. Three of them stood at rooftops, four on street level. She saw them and crouched with arms up. Opened palmed, her sapphire hair dancing in the wind, she stood ready for anything. The enemy shinobi signaled to each other and all seven charged at once. The three on top jumped down and the other four sprinted at the woman. She saw all of them and smiled contracting and tensing her muscles before launching her own counter attack.

"Hand of the Eight Divinations: Heavenly Spin!" The woman began to expel chakra from every one of her tenketsu. Then she spun her body like a top while continually expelling the chakra from her body in a twisting sphere. The enemy shinobi closest were torn apart within the sphere of the attack while the ones farther away were flung into the buildings on either side of the street. When she slowed down and eventually stopped, she looked around. All the enemy shinobi lay limp either on the ground or in the side of a building. She checked the area; it was cleared. But as soon as she was ready to move she three more appeared in front of her. She let out a sigh and decided on a different stance to engage them.

She put her hands together and was about to form a hand seal when the two enemy shinobi were suddenly struck down by several shurikens and throwing knives. The third shinobi turned around just in time to be surrounded with a swarm of insects. He struggled for several moments before falling limp to the ground. Tenten, Shino and Rock showed up at that point. Tenten walked up to the woman. "Hinata we thought you could use a little help."

"Its good to see you all." Hinata turned to Rock. "Neji has been looking for you." She turned to Tenten and then the bodies on the ground. "I am the only one left in this part of the city. I had to resort to defensive techniques to reserve my chakra. These shinobi are strong, all of them match our Anbu or stronger."

"Well now that you aren't the only one how about you take a breather," Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shino and Rock can hold the line for a while."

"What?" Rock asked. He was about to object when Shino grabbed his arm. He turned back to look at him and Shino shook his head. Rock shrugged and the two of them departed to check the surrounding area. Hinata and Tenten entered a small building where they could talk.

They walked into what looked like a shop. It was full of food items and appliances. They found a spot to sit. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. "How are you holding up? I know what happened five years ago, Neji told me."

Hinata smiled. "Neji..." She thought back to her older cousin. "I am alright. I've been too busy fighting to protect this village to think about it. And its something I don't want to discuss now lets go. We can't let Shino and Rock take on our load...my load." Hinata stood up and waited for Tenten. Tenten gave her a look telling Hinata that this conversation was far from over. Then she got up and the two of them left the store to back up their friends.

Eastside of the village

Sasuke and Gouda stood at a standstill. The entire block had been reduced to rubble from the bombings. Sasuke stared at Gouda intently. Sasuke stood in his Jounin Uniform. Gouda was wearing a large dark blue coat and underneath a full body black suit. Gouda just smiled. "Aren't you going to use that marvelous Sharingan of yours?" Gouda felt confident in this battle; he had grown much stronger since their last encounter.

Sasuke continued his glare. "I don't need it to kill you murderer." He flatly stated. Sasuke was tempted to use the Sharingan but this way would be much more satisfying. He opened and closed his hands loosening both his nerves and his muscles. He would make no mistake; Gouda was a force to be reckoned with. The two were at a stand off.

"You will come to regret that decision." Gouda said with great anger. He then raised his arms high in the air, throwing off his coat. He brought his arms down, stretching his muscles. "Now lets end this." He said coldly and began performing hand seals.

Sasuke smiled in agreement. 'Yes lets end this. One of us will not see the next sunrise.' He matched Gouda with his own hand seals. Gouda finished his seals and clapped his hands together releasing a huge shock wave. Sasuke managed to jump over it. In midair he put his hands to his mouth and breathed several fireballs at Gouda. Gouda quickly dodged the attack. Sasuke landed several feet to the right; he pulled out a long knife and held it with a reverse grip and ran at his opponent. Gouda pulled his own knife to counter Sasuke's attack. Their blades clashed; Gouda's and Sasuke's faces only inches apart, each pushing against the other. They finally let go and jumped backwards. 'We are still equal it seems' Sasuke thought to himself. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit it before performing a sequence. He placed his hand on the ground and was soon engulfed by a cloud of smoke. Gouda saw this and did the same jutsu to counter Sasuke's summoning.

As the clouds of smoke dissipated two large animals appeared between Gouda and Sasuke. In front of Sasuke stood a large brown dog as tall as Sasuke and twice as long. He growled a bit. "Sasuke what have we have here?" He barked.

"I need you my old friend. Bunt, the village is in trouble and he is at the source." Sasuke stated, as he got ready for the next bout. On the other side of them stood a grizzly bear twice the size of Bunt.

The Bear let out a growl as it went up on its hind legs. "What is the meaning of this Gouda? Is this little dog my enemy?" The bear came crashing down on all fours grinding the rubble underneath its feet to sand.

Bunt growled, "You dare call me little! I will sink my jaws into your neck!" Bunt charged at the enormous beast only to be batted away by one of its claws. Bunt landed on its feet ready for another attack.

Another part of the City

Hikari, Saitou and Tapion emerged from an underground tunnel. They each stumbled out into the streets. "Whew, I thought we'd never get out of there." Saitou stuck his noise out to smell the fresh air. "And the smell, lets never speak of this again." He looked over to Tapion who readily nodded in agreement. That was one experience that he did not want to repeat, one that he hoped he didn't have to at least.

"You guys done, come on this isn't exactly the safest place." Hikari said, looking about to check for any signs of shinobi friend or foe. "Remember if we get caught we well be in serious trouble. I don't even want to think about what happens if we run into an enemy shinobi." She crouched down and made her way into an alley to conceal herself. Tapion and Saitou followed suit. What they were unaware was that someone was watching them.

"Alright, let's check the medical bunkers first then proceed outward from there." Tapion said. "We have to find my mother."

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble along the way." Saitou replied. At that moment a figure dropped down behind them. They turned around. A figure in a black cloak covered in stars approached.

"I believe your hopes were just torn asunder." He stopped several feet away from them. "I won't hurt you if you tell me how you got out of that shelter of yours undetected." He removed his hood revealing his face awaiting their answer. He stared at them with his black eyes.

"Don't tell him, he's an enemy. He wants to hurt our people." Saitou said preparing for the fight that was about to come. Hikari and Tapion nodded and got into similar stances. The man shook his head at their actions.

"Very well if you wish to die so badly." He withdrew a small blade six inches long. "I will hasten that wish." With his right hand he held a hand seal and immediately vanished. He appeared in front of Hikari and immediately struck down her with the butt of the blade knocking her out of the alleyway into the street. She lay on her stomach with her face in the dirt not moving. Saitou looked back and then at the enemy charging him with all his strength, Saitou missed and hit the wall of the alleyway destroying a piece of the wall itself.

"Dam it," Saitou said as he hit the wall. He then turned around just in time to see his foot hit him in the face. He landed a few feet from where Hikari was. Tapion moved to the side throwing a kunai at the enemy. The enemy deflected the kunai with his blade and grabbed Tapion's throat and pinned him to the wall, their faces a few inches away.

"I give you one final chance, tell me what I want to know and you won't die. Its that simple." Tapion felt his handgrip tighter on his throat. He tried to break free but the grip only tightened making him gasp out for air.

With all his strength Tapion managed to say two words. "Bite me." He uttered. The man was furious and threw him in the direction of his fallen friends. He dropped his blade and then did several hand seals.

"Solar shpere no jutsu!" His hands began to glow and he trusted forward releasing a bright bolt of light at the three young genin. Tapion was the only one still conscious. He looked on at the approaching attack and braced himself. As the bolts flew at them two long decorative spears plunged them selves into the ground forming an X shape. The ball of light impacted against the spears and shattered like glass against a wooden table. Then two figures appeared each grabbing a spear and pulling it out from the ground. They twirled the spears and then held them at their sides. They stood unwavering. Tapion looked up. They were dressed in traditional samurai armor except without the helmets. One thing he noticed was that the guards' had bandages wrapped around their eyes several wrapped around their faces. They were blind guardians standing ready. The enemy shinobi let out a laugh while he walked out of the alleyway and into the open street. "Where are you? Show yourself Vidina."

"As always, I am here Roosta." Vidina replied out. Suddenly a man appeared in front of Tapion but behind the guardians. He had a flask around his waist and held a wooden flute with both hands near his mouth ready to play. Tapion noticed his coat. It was large covering most of his body. A deep red color with intricate designs of the four great protectors on it: the red phoenix, blue dragon, black turtle and white tiger.

The main building

The sixth walked into the room. He had called his aid, Sakura and Shikamaru. They stood waiting for him. He looked at his aid and bodyguard dressed in white with the Anbu mask and nodded. His aid returned the gesture. He then turned his attention to the two Jounin. "The evacuation is complete. The counter attack begins now. Tell the others." The three nodded and left as quickly as possible.

A/n: oh man I can officially say that I no longer have control of this story. This story has a life of its own; I guess that's what happens when you put a lot of effort into a story. Tell me what you all think so far. Review!


	13. friends and enemies

Vidina stood fast with his flute ready. He quickly glanced back at Tapion with a serious look; Tapion immediately understood and managed to get back on his feet. He grabbed and rubbed his neck remembering Roosta's grip. He looked at both Vidina and Roosta. They way they stared at each other, Tapion could tell they knew each other well. He bent down to check on the others. At that moment Saitou regained awareness. He sat up and shook his head. He turned and saw Tapion stare at him. "I feel like I just got ran over by a bus. What's going on?"

Tapion had a look of relief that his friend was okay. "He saved us, see if you can stand. We need to get out of here." Tapion gave him a serious look and Saitou nodded understanding what he meant. Tapion then moved over to Hikari, she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her over so that she lay on her back. Her eyes remained closed. He put his across her cheek, no reaction. He was relieved that she was still breathing, that meant she was only unconscious. Tapion then looked up at Vidina.

Roosta's smile vanished as he realized Vidina's resolve. "I consider you my friend but if you stand in my way, I will kill you." He spoke in a cold unemotional voice. He unclipped a circular metal piece holding his cloak together. The cloak fell to the ground reveling a tall figure dressed in simple clothes, a long sleeve blue shirt and long black pants. His glaze never left Vidina's.

"I made a promise that I intend to keep." He blew into his flute a single note. The two guardians shifted their weight and held theirs spears with both hands, pointing at Roosta's direction. "If that means fighting you, I will."

"You won't win, you never could." He sheathed his blade and held his hands at his sides in fists.

Vidina's face lightened up and he cracked a smile. "But who would I be, if I didn't try." Roosta smiled hearing those words. And as quickly as the air thinned up, the air soon became thick and tense. Vidina then began to play his melody keeping his eyes open. The Two guards separated and charged at Roosta. The left on raise his spear above his head and slammed it into the ground causing a great amount of dust to circulate the air. Roosta looked around completely blind for a moment. He heard footsteps to his right and quickly turned to that direction. A Spear emerged from the dust straight at him. He unsheathed his blade hitting the spear away but as it was being diverted it pierced his left shoulder. As the spear flew past him the guardian holding the weapon approached at high speed. Roosta saw this and spun his body to avoid the collision landing on one knee. With his free hand he grabbed his wound. The dust began to settle, the guardians stood on his flank and to his left and Vidina never moved from where he stood. Their eyes might with intenseness before Vidina began to play with song again. Roosta and the blind guardians resumed their battle.

Tapion looked on the battle in amazement. He always knew there was a large difference of power between a genin and a jounin and Hinata had always painfully showed that to him but not like this. He knew he was not watching two jounin fighting; this was more. He wondered if this was what a kage battle was like. He then placed Hikari on the ground. The genins managed to get out of the line of fire but remained close in a nearby building. Saitou still shaken by Roosta's blow was able to walk but Hikari was still unconscious so Tapion had to carry her to the building.

The westside of the village

Kiba ran through the streets with his counter-part. Several enemy shinobi ran along side them. Akamaru jumped at the closest one mauling the ninja. Kiba threw several kunai at them before forming a seal with both hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Several Kiba clones emerged from the cloud of smoke and tackled each of the shinobi. Most of the shinobi were able to counter and dispose of the clones easily. They then began to perform seals. The real Kiba was then hit with several bullets completely made up of wind. Using his beast jutsu he easily dodged them, knocking them down one by one with his claws.

Above them on the rooftops Sakura was in a fight stance facing another shinobi who held a short sword. He came at her spinning the blade. Sakura loosened her grip on the kunai she held in each hand. She raised both of them and blocked the initial attack. He spun around swinging the sword toward her head. With her right kunai she deflected his attack, then with her left kunai slit his throat. Another shinobi appeared behind her, Sakura twirled around and took him down the same way. She turned around and saw more shinobi. She dropped her kunai and then began to perform several hand seals. "Fire Dragon Blast no jutsu." Sakura took a deep breath, filling her chest full of air. She then exhaled, producing a very wide stream of flames that engulfed her enemies. When the flames diminished and revealed several bodies on the ground. She let out a breath. At that moment Kiba jumped up to the roof. She bent down and picked up her kunai. Then she turned to face him. "How many left?"

"Not that many." He wiped the sweat from his brow and took off his flat jacket. "They seem to be retreating. I think we may survive this yet." He laughed. Sakura could only join him in the brief moment of humor.

"Come on." Sakura stopped laughing and looked out onto the village. "We have a home to save." She pulled out a blue ribbon and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Kiba just looked at her. "Would you stop staring at me and come on?" She jumped to the next rooftop.

Kiba snapped out of it and smiled. "Akamaru. Come." The faithful dog heard him and lifted its head up toward the rooftop. Kiba then jumped to the next rooftop and followed Sakura. Akamaru followed them on the street level.

Another part of the village

Vidina continued to play his melody. The blind guardians were fast and moved with fluidity and symmetry. One of them would attack while the other defended, but no matter what Roosta's own defenses held. Roosta landed several feet away from them. Dam I underestimated him he thought to himself. Roosta couldn't get near Vidina. He used the guardians well. Roosta looked up and saw one of the guardians charging at him. He glanced to the side and saw the other one flanking at the same time. He quickly did several seals. "Star burst no jutsu!" His entire body became illuminated. He then charged at the one charging at him. In a bright burst of light Roosta disappeared and reappeared behind the guardian. He slowed down and returned to normal but the blind man dropped his weapon and the fell to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Vidina saw this and followed up with several notes. The remaining guardian performed seals and threw his spear at Roosta. In mid flight it began to glow and separate into a hundred tiny pieces. Roosta put up a circular mud wall around himself to absorb the attack. He then leaped over and with a strong thrust; his blade went into the heart of the blind guardian creating a cloud of smoke.

Roosta then held the knife in reverse grip with the sharp edge faced outward. He turned his attention to Vidina. Vidina dropped his flute and unshealthed his own blade. It was about six inches long. He held it in the same fashion as Roosta. They two charged at full speed at one another. They clashed blades. Roosta quickly turned around, doing hand seals with his free hand. "Star fire no jutsu." He then released a blue ball of flame at Vidina. Vidina slowed down and countered with his own technique using his free hand to perform several seals.

"Black shell no jutsu." A large black turtle shell emerged from the ground taking the impact of the fireball. Roosta jumped up over the shell with his knife in hand. Vidina parried the blade with his own throwing him to the ground. Roosta got up on his feet and jumped back.

"You have improved." He wiped the blood from his lip. He then channeled some chakra though his hand and to the blade itself making is glow a florescent blue. He threw it at Vidina who dodged it. The blade struck the turtle shell behind him. "But you can't win. The real kick is that you know this." Vidina stood fast expecting some sort of attack. Roosta smiled and then snapped his fingers. The knife behind Vidina then suddenly released its chakra in a form of a bubble. Vidina turned around at that moment ready to block the attack. The bubble hit him but did little, only pushing him back a couple of centimeters. He readjusted himself to remain in balance. Roosta then appeared to his left inches away. "Solar Sphere no jutsu." Roosta released a bright bolt of light hitting Vidina and sending Roosta a few feet backwards because of the recoil and the closeness of the attack. Vidina felt a surge of pain coursing though his body.

Tapion and Saitou could hear his scream. That was going to be our fate a few moments ago if it were not for that man Tapion thought to himself. After the explosion, Vidina fell limp to the ground and after a moment had passed he opened his eyes. He looked down his body was done, he had little left in him to even move. He saw Roosta standing over him. "So why? Before you die I must know. Why fight a losing battle."

Vidina managed with the rest of his strength to sit up and look Roosta in the eyes. "Because a friend asked me to." He said weakly as blood dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. Roosta closed his eyes, smiled and nodded. At that moment a figure appeared behind them. A woman with dark hair wearing a white cloak, he turned to look at her. "Do you have something."

She nodded. "Most of our forces are either dead or severely wounded. I suggest we withdraw before we lose more." She bowed.

"You mean retreat." He corrected her. He paused for a moment thinking about the situation. "Very well. We've accomplished our objective. Go tell the others." The woman nodded again and left the area. "They have won this battle but it is far from over." He said to himself. Roosta turned his attention back to his fallen friend. "Do not worry, I will give you the death you deserve, just remember in death that this was your choice not mine." Vidina nodded. Roosta retrieved his knife and then jumped to the nearest rooftop and looked down on Vidina.

"He's going to kill him." Tapion stated. His thoughts were going at light speed trying to figure out a way to save their savoir. Saitou saw this as he glanced away from the battle and at his friend.

"There's nothing we can do. They are out of our league, hell that Roosta guy beat us up as if we weren't every there." Saitou put a hand on Tapion and tried to shake some sense into him.

"I have to do something." Tapion stared intensely at the battle before them.

Roosta opened his right hand and with the other took his knife and cut a small line into his palm. He then put away the blade and began to perform several hand seals. When he was done he closed his eyes and held his arms into the air. "Divine strike no jutsu!" He called out. At that moment his hands and eyes began to glow intensely.

Tapion took this moment and ran out of the hiding spot. Saitou reached out for him but could not grab onto him. Tapion made it to where Vidina laid and then looked up at Roosta. The next moment the entire area exploded in one bright ball of light. "No!" Saitou yelled out. He then saw the approaching shockwave; he hit the ground trying his best to shield himself and Hikari from it.

The eastside of the village

After many attempts, Bunt finally locked his jaw around the grizzly's neck. The bear let out a loud growl and shook his head back and fourth. The dog let go and landed on its feet showing its teeth. The bear raised itself onto its hind legs casting its shadow over the dog. Bunt lowered itself and then leaped right into the bear's chest forcing the giant to fall backwards onto its back. The impact shook the ground. Bunt's teeth were inches away from the bear's face. "I'm going to bite your face off!" He growled. Dam, I've used up most of my chakra the canine thought to himself.

The bear suddenly with a great burst of strength threw the dog several feet in the air. Bunt landed on all four of its legs. The bear got back on its feet staring at the canine. Both of them stared at each other for a moment. The grizzly let out a growl before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Bunt stumbled and sat down for a moment panting heavily before disappearing as well.

Sasuke and Gouda clashed several times. Sasuke jumped back breathing heavily. Blood was dripping from his uniform in several areas. He dropped his kunai unwillingly. Sasuke looked down to his hand, it was shaking from lose of blood. He made a fist with the hand and flinched at the pain but held it until the shaking stopped. Gouda saw this. He yelled out. "Having trouble keeping up." Sasuke closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing in response. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a blood-clotting pill. He brought the pill up to his mouth and swallowed it, never taking his eyes off of Gouda. "Stop holding back!" Gouda charged at him knocking Sasuke to the ground several feet away. He stood with anger toward his opponent. Blood was dripping down his face, Gouda was not unscathed; he had just as many wounds as Sasuke but the emotions raging through his mind had masked all other senses.

Sasuke seeing the rage around his foe smirked as he slowly got up. He brought his hands up and held a seal. "What's the matter Gouda, not satisfied with the battle?" He began to perform several seals. "Web of deseption no jutsu!" The area around them darkened and several vines sprouted from the ground wrapping them around Gouda. Gouda struggled but couldn't break free. Sasuke got up from off the ground. Gouda noticed that his eyes had changed. The Sharingan, he thought. Sauske grabbed his right wrist, collecting a large amount of chakra into his hand until. Gouda could hear a flock of birds from Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke walked up to Gouda. "Now you die." He pulled his arm back and was about to thrust when Gouda broke the vines. Sasuke saw this and immediately attacked with his technique. He missed his chest but landed a direct hit on Gouda's left shoulder. Gouda stumbled back holding his shoulder; he had never felt such pain. Sasuke let his arms drop to his sides as he took a few steps to the right to regain his composure. Both shinobi were depleted of chakra and exhausted. The area around them returned to normal.

A girl appeared on the battlefield. She had jet-black hair and ocean dark eyes. Gouda glanced back at the woman and then returned his attention to Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"The battle is not going well, over two thirds of our forces or either dead or wounded. I've ordered a retreat." She stated.

Gouda with his back to the woman sneered at her words. "I'm not leaving until this battle is finished." Gouda's was having trouble standing and the pain of his shoulder was overwhelming. The woman looked annoyed. At that moment she disappeared and reappeared below Sasuke. She hit him in the chest open palmed. Sasuke fell to the ground. She then stood tall and turned her attention to Gouda.

"You dare question Roosta's will." Gouda closed his eyes and reluctantly shook his head. The two shinobi then disappeared.

The main gate

The battle began to dwindle and soon all of the enemy shinobi retreated from Konoha. The battle was over; Konoha had survived. Hinata and Tenten stood at the gate watching the enemy troops withdrawing from the village. Hinata unzipped the front part of her flat jacket and took a deep breath. Tenten reached behind her head and let down her hair. She looked at Hinata. "Do you think its over?" Hinata shook her head. "I was hopping you wouldn't say that." She turned her attention toward the forest. They both looked up and saw a large brown eagle fly overhead.

Hinata turned around. "Come one, I don't want to miss Neji's face when Rock shows up."

"I know what you mean." Tenten smiled. "I can't believe he's been gone six years." They two then began to make their way back to the center of the village.

The hokage's meeting room

Neji put down his hat and approached Rock. They shook hands. "We have much to discuss but that can wait." His smile vanished as the rest of the jounin appeared all battle worn. "What's the status of everyone?" He looked over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a cough. "They battle lasted over 10 hours. We lost over a third of our own." He paused and everyone remained silent for a moment. "Sasuke is in surgery, Kiba, Shino and Chouji are in the medical ward. A man who has been identified by Shino to be our long lost ally, Vidina is also in surgery. He was found a few blocks away from the hospital completely battered and near death." This sparked Hinata's attention. Shikamaru paused. "Hinata, Tapion was found near Vidina and is presently in surgery."

"What?" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time both with surprised looks on their faces. "I personally dragged him to the shelter. How the hell did he get out? Why would he do it" Sakura blurted out.

Shikamaru coughed again. "Well with the help of Hikari and Saitou, the three of them managed to leave the shelter." He looked at the others. Hinata shook her head and made a mental note to talk to them after the meeting. Neji stepped into the conversation.

"Okay, we have more urgent issues to deal with. Until Ino is back on her feet, I want you Shikamaru to be in charge of the Anbu. I am placing all shinobi on patrol around the village. The Anbu will scout the area. They will be my eyes and ears and give advance warning to anything attack." Neji looked around. "The chuunin will help out with the reconstruction and defense of the village." Everyone nodded and left the room. Neji took a deep breath, he knew better than anyone that this was far from over.

One month had passed since that day and to hold true to Roosta's words the war was far from over. The battle lines had been drawn. All of Konoha's shinobi were active and some were brought out of retirement. Roosta's forces had repeatily appeared and committed hit and run attacks along the border of Konoha. Always retreating when reinforcements arrived to counter them. Konoha's forces were on high alert. Most of the city was in a state of reconstruction.

A lone figure walked through the streets. He wore a large black coat similar to Vidina's. It was black with an orange outlining. A design at the bottom of the coat was that of an orange and red fox. The figure looked up at the buildings. "A leave for a while and everyone redecorates." He said to himself as he continued up the street.

A/n: That last part was supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter but seeing how demanding some of you and seeing how is doesn't really affect the story much. I decided to stick it at the bottom of this chapter. Three guess on who the guy is and the first two don't count, think orange and red fox. Lol. Oh I also like to thank all you demanding reviewers that keep asking that annoying, and oh yes it is annoying, question. It got me thinking and I came up with something big that I think people with enjoy. Here's part of it, a simple seed for you guys to dwell on while I'm working. There will be one more chapter in Act I, in which case there be a brief 15-minute intermission before Act two which the title of will be revealed at the end of the next and final chapter or this act.


	14. the end of the beginning

Vidina woke finding himself in what appeared to be a hospital bed. He raised his arm over his head. Every part of his body ached. He opened his eyes to the bright light above him. He looked down and found himself relatively alive. His head hit the pillow. "Its about time you woke up." Vidina turned his head and saw Sasuke sitting by the door. "We thought it best that one of us stay here and wait for you to wake up."

Vidina still a little disoriented from the bright lights rested his head on the pillow once more. "How long?" He closed his eyes in an effort to relieve his headache. Sasuke got up and approached the bed.

"About a month." Vidina took a deep breath while Sasuke continued. "You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. It took the doctors about a week to treat all your wounds." Vidina thought back to the last thing he remembered. His eyes opened wide.

"The boy...what happened to the boy?" Vidina reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke saw the emotion in his eyes.

"He's safe. He was in pretty much the same shape you were in when we found you. However he hasn't wakened up yet." He brought the chair up to the bed and sat down. "What happened? When we found you the entire area around your bodies were practically sand. It was as if something stepped on you and grounded buildings nearby to dust."

Vidina slowly sat up and looked at Sasuke. "It was Roosta. He attacked the young ones. I intervened. He has become a lot stronger then I expected, I was unable to defeat him." He closed his eyes. "I was expecting to die...the boy." He looked at Sasuke. "His barrier must have held. Amazing."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He gave Vidina his full attention. "Both of you would be dead if we found you a minute later than we did."

"Exactly." Vidina stated. "Before Roosta's attack, that boy came to me in an attempt to save me." He sat up straighter in the bed. "He put up a barrier in an attempt to block Roosta. It failed of course but it must have held long enough to keep us alive." He smiled. "Amazing..."

Sasuke nodded and thought about what he said. He got up. "I'm going to talk to the others." He walked over to the door. "You should get some rest."

Sasuke then walked out of the room leaving Vidina with his thoughts. Vidina smiled and looked out the window. "I think I may have found an interesting egg." He said to himself and then became lost in thoughts.

The village

Hikari sat at the corner of a street just watching the scenery. It had been one month since the attack and everyone was working hard to rebuild. Things had to be fixed, mended and rebuilt. She wanted to help but she did not know what to do.

At that moment a man showed up behind her. "Are you all right?" He asked. She turned her head to see who it was but did not recognize him. He was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore a large black coat with an orangey lining at the bottom and around the sleeves.

"What does it matter?" She returned to her original position before he came. The stranger smiled and took a few steps forward and sat down beside her.

"Well apparently it does matter." She continued to ignore him. "Its just that I see in your eyes what I used to see in mine." He waited for her to say something Hikari remained silence. "But if you don't want to talk to about then I'll be on my way." He stood up and left.

After an hour she finally stood up and left the street corner. She walked up the street passing heavy construction, trucks, and people with boxes. She stopped at the noodle shop for a moment just staring at it before continuing on toward the mountain of faces. When she got to the foot of the mountain she climbed it and crawled through a small crack below the third Hokage. Inside was a little boxed valley about a couple of acres in size. She found a shady spot and sat down. She was angry with herself. "Why did he have to do that?" She said under her breath.

The main building

Sasuke made his way up to the Sixth's office. He opened the door and found Neji sitting in his chair reading a report. He then noticed several reports on his desk. "He is awake. "Sasuke said as he approached the desk.

Neji dropped the battle report and looked up at his friend. "That's the first good news I've heard for awhile." He motioned to all the papers on his desk. "Maybe now we'll know who we are up against." He laughed and then sighed.

"So how goes the war?" Sasuke asked as he sat down in a wooden chair facing Neji. Neji just stared at him and shook his head.

"I'm not sending you out. I don't care how well you feel, you got one more appointment with the doctor. If he says you've fully healed then we'll talk about you next mission"

"Had to try." Sasuke smiled and then shrugged. He then began to explain what Vidina told him earlier in the hospital. Neji sat back and took the information in. "Okay but I still want to know why those three were doing out there. Sakura said she took them to the shelter. What would make them want to leave? Hinata said she talked to them but neither told her anything." Neji then looked down and began to scan a couple of the reports on his desk.

"What I want to know was how? The shelter was designed with three ways in and out. The main gate and two exits just in case the enemy ever got in. All three gates were heavily guarded and all the Anbu assigned said no one got out." Sasuke leaned back in his chair. Neji agreed, that was one of the many questions he had for Tapion when he woke up, if he woke up. Then they heard the door open behind them. Neji's face went white as the person entered. Sasuke quickly turned around to see what had Neji so spooked. A familiar blond haired, blue-eyed man stood at the door.

"Naruto..." Was all Neji could utter. Sauske on the other hand got up from his chair to face his former comrade.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "After six years that's all you have to say to me?" He extended his hand and the two shinobi shook hands. Naruto then turned his attention to Neji, who had got up from his desk and now stood next to Sasuke. "I see you've adjusted to the job quite nicely as I thought you would." He then beamed a large grin at them both and all three started laughing.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Neji asked when the laughter subsided.

"Yes and no. I found what I wanted but not what I needed." He answered. Sasuke approached him.

"Another adventure I see." Sasuke stated. Naruto turned his stare at him. Sasuke was surprised, he had never seen this side of Naruto before but then again he had been gone for six years and a lot can happen in that time.

"No, not this time." He said unemotional. He soon returned to his normal lighthearted self. "Besides from what I've seen it looks like you need all the help you can get."

"With your return and Rock's it looks like we may win this yet." Sasuke smirked. This sparked Naruto's attention.

"Rock? When did he leave?" Naruto curiously asked. "Tell me everything that's happened." The three each took a seat. This was going to be a long conversation.

Outside the room Hinata was walking down the hall toward Neji's office. She had just returned from a mission and had important information on Roosta that she had to get to him right away. She paused at the door hopping her friends were okay. Shino and Kiba stayed behind to ensure her escape. She did not want to leave them but she was the fasted out of the three. She opened the door and saw Sasuke and Neji talking with a third person she did not recognize. Neji and Sasuke looked up and saw her. The third figure dressed wearing a large black coat with an orange lining at the bottom stood up and faced her. She looked into his blue eyes and slowly her memory returned. They just stood looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Naruto eventually broke the stare and took two steps toward her. "Hinata..." He quietly uttered under his breath.

The hospital

Later that day Saitou entered the hospital. He walked up a flight a stairs and entered a long narrow hall. The floor, ceiling and walls were all painted a distinct white color and Saitou could smell the cleanliness in the air. He stopped on the third door and waited in front of it. He felt bad he couldn't visit as often as he wanted but between cleaning up and repairing his home he had no time. He slowly opened the door. He looked at Tapion lying in the bed. No change. He then saw the girl asleep in a chair next to the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. She shifted around a little before waking up. In a very groggy voice she turned to look at Saitou. "What time is it?"

"Its time to go. I ran into your dad in the lobby." She yawned and stood up stretching her arms into the air. He shook his head. "Listen, Naomi you can't just stay here all day. Its not healthy."

She lowered her arms and looked at him seriously. "I know." She walked past him and out the door. Saitou looked over at the table where a vase with a sunflower sat. 'She comes everyday with a different flower.' He thought to himself.

He then took the seat that Naomi was sleeping in and moved it two feet toward the center of the room. "Hey you there. Its time to wake up." Saitou smiled and sat in the chair for the next three hours.

A/n: And so ends Act I: The next chapter of Konoha, there will be a fifteen-minute intermission before Act II: The Shadow War. I'm not quite sure whether to start it as chapter 15 in this story or completely start over with a new story. I'm leaning toward the latter one. What do you guys think?


	15. reunion

Act II: the shadow war

The forest

Hikari sat cross-legged in the middle of several trees. She was completely focused and began to perform several hand seals. Her whole body began to glow and then she opened her eyes, which were pitch black. Chakra was flowing out of her and circling her body and began to form shapes. At that moment she heard someone approaching and closed her eyes. The chakra dissipated as Saitou came into view. "What do you want?" She got up and looked at him. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Just checking up on a teammate." He said as he walked across the field and stopped in front. "Are you all right, I know you haven't visited Tapion." She flinched her icy stare at the mention of his name. Saitou knew he was walking on thin ice with her but this was something that had to be done. "I don't care how tough you think you are, you should go visit him at least once."

"I'll visit him when I'm good and ready, I don't need you to tell me what to do." With that she left him standing there.

Saitou shook his head. "By the way we have a mission tomorrow." She stopped waiting for him to finish what he had to say. "Meet at the bridge at noon." Saitou then watched her leave hopping somehow he got through to her.

Six years ago

The rain was pouring quite heavily that night as a tall figure made his way up the street. "I should have worn a hat." He said to himself as he felt his short blonde hair cling to his face. He stopped in front of a house. The house was not large. The building was a light beige color and two stories tall. He walked up the steps and placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes. His hand on the door then formed a fist and knocked on the wooden door three times. Footsteps could be heard from inside approaching the door, then the knob began to shake and the door opened. A dark haired woman appeared at the door wearing a white night shirt.

"Naruto?" She yawned. "What are you doing out in the rain at this hour." She opened the door wider and motioned him to come in. She looked at him standing there. He was soaked from head to toe. When he did not move she looked up into his eyes. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He then opened it and began to talk. "Hinata...I think I have to leave. And I don't know when I am coming back or for that matter if I am." He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"What are you talking about? The war just ended and everything is finally returning back to normal." She stepped outside barefoot and grabbed his hand, never taking her eyes off of his. "Why do you have to leave?"

He smiled and turned away. "Because of something Morien said during the battle." He looked outward into the rain. "About the nine-tails..." He became lost in thought. Hinata came up and wanted to hug him but stopped herself.

"You can't believe what he said was true do you? He was just trying to get inside your head during the fight." She said trying her best to convince him he was wrong.

"I do because it's true. I can feel the dam fox inside of me. The seal was never meant for this. I'm a danger to the village." He closed his eyes. "I am a danger to you..." At that moment Hinata hugged him from behind. She could feel her shirt slowly getting wet from his wet clothes but she did not care. He broke away from the embrace and walked down the steps of her home. He turned around and looked at her one last time before walking away. Hinata could only stand there and watch him leave.

The present

The air was thick with as the two adults stared at each other. Hinata was at a loss for words. It had been so long since she had seen him; it was almost surreal. He took another step closer while she just stood there. He took another step and then another closing the gap between them. Hinata then broke the gaze and walked past him and stood in front of Neji. Naruto now with his back to her closed his eyes. Neji was surprised by this, as well as Sasuke. She looked directly at him. "We have a problem. Roosta is planning to turn the cloud village against us." Neji nodded and waited for her to proceed. "He plans on assassinating the Raikage and blaming the attack on us. Kiba, Shino and I discovered this on our last mission. However we were not able to escape; Kiba and Shino stayed behind to ensure my escape with the information. Now that my mission is complete I want to go back with full Anbu support and retrieve them." Neji nodded and Hinata walked to the entrance and turned around. "Welcome home Naruto." She then left.

Neji sat back in his chair thinking about the situation. He looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. "I think we could use this to our advantage. If we can stop the assassination and prove Roosta's involvement we could have a potential ally." Sasuke nodded thinking the same thing. "But I can't spare anyone right now."

"Consider it done, Sixth." Naruto said turning around to face them.

"Okay but I want Sasuke to go with you." He turned to his friend. "You wanted an assignment you got one." Sasuke smiled and Naruto nodded. "You two leave as soon as you can." The two bowed and left the room.

Sasuke smirked. "Just like old times eh."

"Yeah," Naruto patter his pouch. "Hey I'll meet you at the gates in say...in two hours. I got one more thing to do before we leave. You said Vidina is at the hospital right." Sauske nodded the two comrades parted ways.

Somewhere

A man was being dragged into a cold damp cell by two guards. The guards then chained him up to the wall: first his hands, then his feet and finally a large metal ring around his neck. He was unconscious. Two figures, a man and a woman stood watching. "Are you sure this is wise Roosta? We should just kill him." The woman stated in an unemotional voice.

Roosta watched the final chain lock and then turned his attention to the lady. "They were gathering information, I want to know how much they learned. I give this task to you, I trust you will not fail me." He started to walk away but stopped with his back to her. "Oh and don't kill him." He left the hallway; he had more important things to worry about.

The Hospital

Naruto made his way up the stairs and down the hall. He didn't know why but he could never stand the smell here. Everything was so sterile. As he walked down the hall he spotted the young girl he talked with earlier. She still looked the same. She stood in front of a closed room just standing there, as if debating whether or not to enter. He decided best not to say anything and walked past her to the next room. He opened it and saw his friend lying there. He shook his head and sat down. "It's about time you showed up. Do you know how long it took me to find this place? Vidina opened up his eyes and smiled at Naruto. "You give horrible directions."

"Yeah, so what happened? I thought you said you could handle anything?" Vidina shook his head and then began to explain the fight between him and Roosta. Naruto took in the scene and thought about it. "Roosta, wasn't he supposed to be..." Vidina nodded cutting him off. "...Then how are we supposed to beat him? Can I beat him?" He asked honestly at both himself and Vidina.

Vidina sat up in his bed and looked at him. "I don't know. When it comes to Roosta it isn't about power. The Nine-Tails should be more than enough to match him but his skill is beyond even my own. He does not need chakra to beat you." He laughed. "In fact he tries to use the least amount as possible in battle. He doesn't like to rely on it." The room grew silent for a moment.

"So how are you? I half expected you to heal yourself and be out of here by the end of the first night. What are you doing sitting here like this?" Naruto was curious. Vidina nodded; normally he would have done that.

"I would have but something else has come up. Besides using chakra to heal your body isn't good for you in the long run of things. I prefer to do it the old fashion way seeing how I have time to waste."

"The boy," Naruto stated. "He impressed you didn't he. I could see it in your eyes." He was laughing at this point. "How could I have missed it? Oh which reminds me, the purpose of my visit." He removed from his back pouch a long folded object and handed it to Vidina. Vidina unfolded it to reveal a blank head protector. "They said this was your final task, you are now finally a shinobi." Naruto smiled.

Vidina was overjoyed. He had worked long and hard for this day. To finally receive the head protector was a moment he had only imagined. He held it to the light to get a better look at it and then put it around his neck. "I'll wear it when I'm healed and out of this bed." With that Naruto got up and headed toward the door when Vidina stopped him. "I see you haven't put on your head protector yet?" He motioned to Naruto's forehead.

"Yeah, not yet. I don't know when." He patted his pack around his waist. "When I feel like this is home again I'll where it. Right now everything is just so...so...normal." And with that he left the room and headed toward his meeting with Sasuke. They had an assassination to stop.

"Home isn't a place my friend...it is where your passion takes you...and it took you right back here." Vidina said as the door closed hoping his friend heard him. He then looked down at the head protector he just received.

Somewhere along the border

Hinata and five Anbu ran as fast as they can back to where she left her comrades. She planned on yelling at them for making her leave. When they arrived at the spot three Anbu quickly moved into defensive positions ready for any attack while Hinata and the two remaining Anbu searched the area. The area was not pretty, fallen tree, holes in the ground; it was a battlefield. "Hinata over here." One of them yelled out. Hinata hurried over and found Shino lying in the bushes. Blood was everywhere. The Anbu opened his jacket to check his wounds.

Hinata bent down and closed her eyes. "You made it." Shino opened his eyes and reached out for her. She held his hand and saw a look of relief on his face. "They grabbed Kiba I tried to stop them but they got him and left me here to die." Hinata silenced him and with the help of the Anbu picked him and up and made there way back to the village. She shook her head, they have gone to the hospital one time too many for her taste these days.

A/n: And the war is underway. I know this was short but I just wanted to start things off. Too much is happening at too many places! Lol. I hope I shed some light in some places for you all cause I know I just introduced a new set of questions and went back to some old ones. Anyways what do you guys think?


	16. white eyes

The air was brisk that morning as Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in his sleeping bag. It was a three-day journey to the Cloud village; two if the really pushed themselves. He reached down into his bag and grabbed his head protector and stared at it. 'So much has happened to me, am I still able to continue on wearing this symbol.' He thought to himself. He put the head protector back in the bag and then thought about Vidina's newly acquired status. Naruto got out of the sleeping bag and walked over to the damp campfire pit. He started up another fire and began to make breakfast. He looked over to Sasuke how was still sleeping. Naruto thought this unusual of him to be sleeping in this late, maybe his injuries were worse than he led on or maybe not. Then again, the two hadn't spoken in six years. A lot could happen in six years. He himself knew that better than anyone. He unconsciously held his stomach at that thought. He shook the feeling off and returned his attention to the food he held over the fire.

Konoha

The hospital waiting room was cold that morning. The room was empty as Hinata sat there in the chair by the reception desk. She had not moved the entire night as she waited to hear about Shino. So many things were on her mind at that moment. Mostly seeing Naruto again after so long. There was a time when she realized that she would never see him again and now he is back. The doctor came into the room in his large white coat. Hinata quickly stood up and met him half way. "How is he?" She asked.

"The patient has several injuries, including a broken leg and fractured arm. You may see him now but the meds are going to keep him asleep for a good twelve hours so you might want to come back then when he wakes up. You should go home." The doctor nodded and went back to his duties. Hinata thanked the man and decided to take his advice.

She walked to the entrance and waited for the doors to slide open. At least she had one less thing to be worried about. "Naruto..."

Flashback

Hinata lay on a grassy hill watching the clouds move across the sky. She could feel the wind brush past her and when she was just about to doze off into a peaceful slumber her face felt colder. She opened her eyes to see a blonde looking down on her. His head blocking the sun, Hinata could not help but smile. "Hello." She said looking up at him. He took a seat next to her. She readjusted herself to face him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another three days?"

"I was?" He looked at her with a smile. "No, I planned on coming home today." She gave him an odd look and sat up.

"Then why'd you tell me differently?" She asked completely confused and somewhat puzzled.

"Oh...that's simple. If I told you I was coming home today then I wouldn't be able to surprise you." He grinned.

Hinata just shook her head and pushed him down the hill. "Dork." She said to herself as she watched him tumbling down the hill.

End flashback

The sky was cloudy that day as she walked up the street to her small town house. As she approached her door she saw a letter posted there. She did not think much of it until she saw the signature. Hanabi. She closed her eyes as she took the envelope off the door and went inside. She put the letter on the table and went strait to the bedroom. The room was not very big. A full-size bed lay in the middle, off to the side was a dresser and a full-body mirror. The walls and ceiling were white. She took her pants off and unzipped her flatjacket and threw it on the chair and sat down on the bed facing the mirror. She reached back and pulled her black hair tie out of her hair and threw it on the dresser letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Some blue strands fell infront of her eyes. She looked up at the mirror and then closed her eyes for a moment. She then stood up and pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. She pulled her shirt over her head as she walked into the bathroom.

She turned the water on in the shower and got in. She stood there for a while letting the water her naked body. She moved her head around stretching her neck, relieving so tension. She held her neck for a moment tracing a small scar along the base. She could still remember the cold touch of the blade.

Flashback

Hinata tried her best to break free but Morien's grip was too strong. He held both her arms behind her back and with his other hand he placed a kunai at her throat. Naruto and Neji stood fast. "Try something and she is dead." He shouted.

Naruto looked over to Neji and then at Hinata. Her eyes softened a bit in before shouting. "Don't worry about me!"

End flashback

Hinata stopped the water and pushed the sliding door open. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She walked out to the living room and opened the envelope.

Hinata,

Father is home.

-Hanabi

She put the letter down and headed back to the bedroom and quickly changed. She came out wearing a plain white dress. It had spaghetti straps and traveled the length of her body down to her ankles. Her hair was back up in her ponytail. As she walked out the door she noticed the sky was clear and the clouds had moved on. As she walked the streets she couldn't help but notice that they were mostly empty. Reconstruction around where she lived was nearly complete so most of the civilians had moved onto other parts of the village. The rubble was almost completely cleared from all sections of the village. Areas around the main gate were the only ones still under heavy construction.

Hinata smiled as she approached the gates of the Hyuuga clan. She placed her hand on the wooden frame. Although she shared very few fond memories inside the house, she always liked the gate for some reason. "Hinata?...it is you, Hinata-sama." An old man in his early seventies said as he came out to greet her. Hinata smiled and the two shared a deep hug. The old man broke the embrace and gave her a serious look. "Its good that you are here. Your father suffered a stroke, this is his third in the last year. It does not look good." He quickly led her inside.

As they were walking down the old halls, Hinata shook her head. "Not much has changed huh?" She noticed the practice room as they passed by it.

"I'm afraid not. Hanabi keeps insisting to move the furniture around so your father has an easier time getting around but Hiashi-sama refuses to change anything saying if he isn't strong enough to walk in his house then he should stay in bed." He said in his old tired voice.

"Sounds like him." She replied. They stopped in front of a large sliding door. The old man bowed and went on his way knowing that both of them would prefer to talk along. Hinata slowly and quietly slide the door open and entered.

The room was fairly simple. Her father was lying on his bed in the middle of the room, closets to the left along with a bathroom. "I see you finally decided to visit." He said with out opening his eyes. "How is my daughter?" He said in a stern voice.

"I am well father." She kneeled by his side and took his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The face he gave her worried her. From the time she was little, he has never shown emotion in front of her. Always speaking in an authorities voice, full of honor and dignity. His face a stone mask. For the first time she saw emotion in his eyes.

"Do not look at me like that my daughter." Hinata put her head down but Hiashi brought his hand up to her chin and raised her head. "I know we have never had a good relationship but I am glad you have come. There is much to discuss. The Hyuuga clan will require a new leader soon. I would like you, my daughter to take my place." Hiashi's words shocked Hinata. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Father I cannot. You deamed me unworthy. That is why I left the clan. What about Hanabi?" She began to explain the situation when he cut her off.

"Hanabi is the second child, you are the first!" He closed his eyes and paused. "I was angry then at you and at myself. More myself than you. Hinata you have always made me proud. You have become a strong woman. I hope you will understand my actions when you have children of your own someday." Hinata didn't know what to say. There was a moment a silence between them. Hiashi coughed a bit before continuing. "It is your choice to take the position. I have spoken with the others and they are ready to accept you when the time comes if you choose to lead our clan."

Hinata would have kept talking but the old man returned. "Hinata I'm sorry but Hiashi-sama needs his rest. Come I have prepared lunch would you come and join me?"

Hinata closed her eyes and relunctantly got up. "We will continure this when you have recovered." She stated. He only nodded and closed his eyes once more. They walked into the dinning room and Hinata saw a familiar face across the table. A woman a few years younger than herself with long dark hair. She was sitting down eating but when she saw Hinata she put the bowl and chopsticks down. "Hanabi. It is good to see you again."

Hanabi nodded as Hinata joined her at the table. The old man was no where to be found. She smiled at his actions. "Hinata so you decided to come after all. To be honest I wasn't expecting you to come." There was resentment in her voice.

"Well you did leave the note on my door, how could I not miss it." Hinata picked up a bowl and began eating.

"I left it there three days ago." Was her only reply. Hinata took in a mouth full and swollowed.

"I was on a mission. I came as soon as I could." Hinata answered. The two continued to eat in silence.

Flashback

Hinata stood at the gates of the Hyuuga clan holding two bags. She turned to look at the house one last time before she left. Hanabi ran out to meet her. "Sister where are you going? Father was not serious about what he said. You don't have to leave. Sister." Hanabi pleaded.

Her hair is getting longer Hinata thought and smiled. "You are wrong little sister. I have to go. He is right, look at me. I have to know if I can make it on my own. That is why I am leaving. Take care of father."

"But sister..." Hanabi just stood by and watched her older sister leave.

Flashback

Hanabi eventrually finished her dinner and got up and left without a word. She never forgave Hinata for leaving that day. Hinata put down her empty bowl and sat there lost in thought. So much has happened in the last month and here she was sitting at the dinning table home again. "What is going on?"

A/n: eh I felt like taking a break from the story so yeah. The last line is more or less what I said after I finished writing this chapter. This was also an experimental chapter. I know the other one didn't go so well, the one where its inside Saitou's head but heres a character we all know. What do you guys think? REVIEW! Lol ;p

Thanks Hikaru Tsukiyono for the correction. I totally blanked out on the names and got them mixed up. Lol. won't happen again until the next time that is. ;p


	17. turning of the wheel

A dark haired woman walked down a long narrow hall. She had green eyes and wore a long white coat. At the end of the hall there was a small room. She entered the room and bowed. "Nothing yet from the leaf ninja, Roosta."

Roosta had his back to her facing the wall. The room was simple, no windows or furniture of any kind. In the center there was a statue of a dragon. He walked around it and then turned to his subordinate. "He is tough I give him credit for holding on for this long. Especially under you, Izumi." Her eyes narrowed. Roosta saw this and smiled. "Don't worry besides I have something else planned for our guest." He touched the head of the dragon. "Everything has happened as was planned. The leaf, the cloud, the sand…by the time the villages figure out what is truly going on it will be too late. Let them think this nothing more than revenge." He took his hand off the statue and walked passed Izumi. The woman just stood in the room admiring the statue before returning to Kiba.

The hidden cloud village

Naruto and Sasuke made good time to the village. They stopped just outside the main gates. Both were standing behind several trees away from the view of the guards. Both were quit tall, one wore a sword while the other had "What do you think? Plan A or Plan B?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at the Cloud ninjas standing there conversing.

"Are they supposed to be on watch or on a brake?" Sasuke commented as he scanned the front entrance. He then turned to Naruto. "I don't know, Plan A isn't exactly the best plan but then again neither is B. How about we cover both bets, you do Plan A and I got Plan B." He turned his attention back the gate.

Naruto thought about this. "Alright, that actually might work out for the best." They both nodded and Sasuke then vanished. "Good luck old friend," Naruto said to himself as he walked out of the tree line and approached the cloud ninjas. "Hello, I have urgent information for this village. I need to see the Raikage immediately." The two guards looked at each other and then at Naruto. Naruto simply shrugged and waited for them to make their decision. 'Maybe I should've taken the other plan.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Follow me." The cloud shinobi standing on the right said. He motioned inside the gate. Naruto nodded and followed him in. Meanwhile just inside the city walls Sasuke crouched on top of one of the buildings. He watched as Naruto was being escorted and then went his own way.

Konoha

The room had not changed since the last time Vidina walked in. Well almost. He noticed the flower had once again changed. The girl was gone however. She started coming in the late afternoon now. Vidina looked at the clock. Any moment and she would come through those doors and reclaim her seat. Most of his wounds had healed by now and he was almost back to his normal self. He then heard a soft voice coming from the bed. He raised an eyebrow and watched silently.

Tapion's eyes began to twitch. He slowly opened them and quickly shut them due to the intense light of the room. He let out a groan and a moan as he shifted his body around in the bed. He then slowly using all his strength sat up and more cautiously opened his eyes. The light was so bright he was forced to squint for a few minutes. He cupped his face; the air was cold and stale. It felt like he had just taken his first breath. "How long have I been out?" He mumbled to himself. He then noticed his arms were bandaged up.

"About a month by young lad." Vidina said approaching the foot of the bed. "You are safe, in the hospital." Tapions vision was still blurry but he squinted and focused on the figure.

"You, you're the one that saved us." He said in a crackly voice. He looked down and noticed the hospital gown and slowly all his senses started coming back. He looked over to the table and noticed yellow tulips in a glass vase.

"More like you're the one that saved me." Vidina smiled. "That barrier you put up around us worked." Tapion looked on puzzled but then remember the battle and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe that actually worked. I didn't know what that guy was planning to do so made a small bubble out of all the chakra I had left." He said while trying to move his body around.

'I was right. The bubble was able to absorb some of Roosta's attack and because the attack was not directed it at us we were able to survive. Roosta didn't believe I could block it so he decided to disperse the attack. It was aimed at the village. Why would he do that?' Vidina thought to himself as he watched the boy slowly wake up. "What is your name?"

Tapion looked up at him. "Tapion. What is yours?" He asked. Tapion began to remove his bandages.

"Vidina." He stated. He took a few steps to the right of the bed. Tapion then looked up and saw his head protector and noticed that is was blank. Vidina caught this. "Yes I am not from this village. I came from another village a very far away. How would you like to go there?" He smiled at Tapion.

"What? I don't understand." Tapion looked on at Vidina puzzled and confused. Vidina walked to the other side of the bed.

"You impressed me with your abilities during the battle. How would you like to train under me for a while?" He took a seat in the chair by the bed waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, what about the village, my comrades…I can't just leave them." He paused and looked at Vidina. "I know you are strong, as strong as Kage but I can't leave my friends and my mother." His eyes then went wide. "My mother where is she! Is she okay?"

Vidina closed his eyes. "She was killed during the attack, I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to see how Tapion would handle the news.

"What?!?!" Tapion just froze in his bed. "Mother…" He uttered. Vidina did not no what to do. He decided to just continue the conversation.

"My journey is not without purpose. The leader of the Shinobi that attacked this village is a friend of mine. I go to find out why he wages this war."

"A friend! He almost killed you." Tapion snapped out of his gaze. "I will go with you. I want to become stronger." Vidina could see the fire in his eyes.

'This is not good; revenge is in his heart.' Vidina thought. "Very well we will leave once you are able to walk."

"I am coming too." They both turned around. Naomi stood at the doorway. "You aren't planning on leaving me behind are you?" She walked up to the bed. "Its good to see you awake again." She smiled.

Vidina was about to say something but then thought of what this might result in. 'She could help put out the fire in his eyes.' "Yes you can come as well."

Else where in the village

Saitou and Hikari were walking there the market place. They had just completed their latest mission. Saitou looked up into the clouds as they walked. "I wonder what Hinata-sensei wants." When they arrived back they got a message to meet her by the noodle shop. Hikari just shrugged as she motioned in front of them. Hinata was standing there with her arms crossed. She lifted her head and looked at them and smiled.

"I'm glad you two were able to complete the mission by yourselves. I know its been rough on the two of you." Saitou looked down and Hikari didn't even flinch. "Even if you choose not to admit it to yourself." Hinata smiled.

"Why have you called us today?" Hikari asked unemotionally. Saitou rolled his eyes at her comment. After a year and a half she still as cold as when he had met her.

Hinata looked at the two of them. "The Sixth has a mission for you two, actually for all the genin but at your current levels you can't do it. Luckily we have time. I will be training you even harder than I have. We have one month to get you guys ready." Saitou and Hikari looked at each other and then at Hinata.

"What about Tapion? He's still hasn't awakened." Saitou asked. Hinata paused for a second.

"Tapion is gone." This got their attention but before Hikari and Saitou could ask her, Hinata finished her statement. "Him and Naomi left the village with that man you that saved you two. They have their own mission as so do you."

Earlier that day

Hinata walked up the stairs and into Neji's office. She was expecting another mission when she opened the doors. Inside Neji was standing in front of his desk. "Your late."

"I know." She entered the room. "Had some things to take care of. Why did you call me here?"

"It about the war." He turned around and walked behind his desk. "After the battle we lost a lot of our people and I've been forced to break teams up. We need the genin." He looked at her seriously. Hinata understood what he was asking.

"But they are not ready for this. Granted they are strong but they are kids and this is war." Hinata stated.

"Exactly this is war." The Sixth closed his eyes. "I knew what you were going to say so that is why I choose you for this mission." He opened his eyes. "I want you to train the genin and prepare them. I don't plan on sending them into combat but I need them to be ready for anything."

"Wait…" Hinata thought about this for a second. "Where's Sasuke he should be here for this."

"He's gone, I sent him and Naruto on an urgent mission." Neji looked and saw Hinata flinch a little upon hearing hie name. "I'm afraid you will have six genin to deal with on your own. You have one month to get them ready. I'm sorry I do not want to do this but I have no choice."

"Actually you will have four kids to deal with." Vidina walked into the room. Hinata turned around to face him. "Tapion and Naomi are coming with me, if it is okay with you." He did a small bow toward Neji.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked. "Why take two shinobi from our village with you?" Vidina smiled and approached the desk.

"I am not sure of the girl but the boy has great potential. I want to bring that out in him, push him to see how far he can go." He then turned his attention to Neji. "I go to gather information on your enemy."

"Our enemy, don't you mean your enemy as well?" Neji asked waiting for his answer. Vidina just laughed.

"No, Roosta is my friend. I do not condone his actions and that is why I have decided to stand against him but no he is not my enemy." He beamed a smile at Hinata. "So what do you say? Will they be allowed to accompany me on my mission?" Neji and Hinata looked at each other for several minutes not knowing what to say.

The hidden cloud village

Naruto felt uneasy standing where he was. The room was long and narrow. He stood in the middle with several cloud shinobi around him. He was getting restless, he had been standing there for about twenty minutes waiting to see the Raikage. Suddenly the Raikage appeared several feet away. Naruto noticed the number of shinobi between him and Raikate. "Oh boy, I really wished I took the other plan." He said to himself in a low voice.

"What information do you have?" The Raikage was of average height and lifted the hat to get a good look at Naruto. Naruto was a little bit startled, Sasuke told him that the Raikage was a man and yet the person before him was a woman.

"I come from the Hidden leaf to warn you. Our enemies come to kill you. I was sent to stop them." All the cloud shinobi immediately went on guard ready to attack Naruto at that point.

"And why should I believe you? How do I know you are not the one that is going to kill me?" She asked taking a few steps forward.

"You don't, you just have to trust me." He smiled bowing at the Raikage. He knew he was in a delicate situation and if he were not careful they would kill him without a second thought.

Outside Konoha

Vidina fastened his coat and stretched his neck a little. His body was still recovering from the battle. He looked behind him and saw Naomi and Tapion with their backpacks. "Are you two ready to go?" He turned back and then started his way down the path into the forest.

Naomi nodded and took a few steps before Tapion grabbed her arm. She turned around and Tapion gave her a serious look. "Are you sure you want to come with us? I need to go but you don't have to. You can stay with your family." He would have said more but she put two fingers on his lips.

"If you keep talking like that I'll have to hurt you." She removed her fingers and turned around. "Now come on, he's getting away from us. If we don't hurry we'll lose him." She started walking toward Vidina. Tapion shook his head and turned around to get one last look of the village before joining Naomi and Vidina.

A/n: Sorry for the long gap but school's kinda of taking over my life. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Things are getting interesting now. So many characters are coming into play. I don't know which to show. lol


	18. complications

Saitou hit the ground hard for the third time. He was breathing heavily trying with all his might to get up but after two minutes he dropped back down to the ground. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky. When Hinata-sama said she would be harder on them she wasn't kidding, Saitou thought. Every part of his body ached and he had little or no chakra left in him. After a few minutes he finally found the strength to get up again. He lifted his head looking at his fellow genin. It was strange today. She told us to come at her with everything we have. After a year of training under her, she had never done this except the first day. Saitou also noticed that she wasn't holding back, she was hitting hard and with precision. What exactly are we training for? Saitou wondered.

Hinata stood ten feet in front of the three remaining genin. She lowered her stance and extended her arms. "Again." She said with a stern voice. Iori and Batou looked at each other and nodded. Iori dashed left while Batou did a full sprint at her. Batou did several hand seals. "Multisize no jutsu!" He then leaped head first with his hands out in front. A blue aura encircled him. His body began to shrink to about half his original size. Hinata shifted her body and avoided the boy. At that moment Iori came from behind and blew a fireball toward her. She ducked and then did an open palm trust in the middle of his chest sending him flying into the nearest tree. Batou took this chance and attacked with a roundhouse kick to her side. At the same time he returned to his original form to gain more momentum into the kick. Hinata grabbed his leg and threw him right into Iori. Both boys stayed down. Hinata moved some of her hair out of her face and turned her attention to Hikari who had been standing there the whole time watching. Hinata looked closer at Hikari, her eyes were black. She had never seen this. She knew Hikari had an advanced bloodline but besides a few techniques Hikari had never really shown her full abilities. Not even training with her. "Byakugan" Hinata prepared herself.

Hikari closed her eyes and chakra began flowing out of most of her pores. She then ran at Hinata as fast as she could. Hinata jumped to the side dodging the attack. Hikari stopped in mid sprint just in front of Hinata. 'Where is all this coming from?' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at her student. With her white eyes she could see an enormous amount of chakra centered on her hands.

Hikari held a seal with her right hand and in her left held a crystal bead. The bead expelled from her hand and straight at Hinata. "Solar no jutsu!" The bead ignited in burst of light and flame. Hinata could feel the heat from the bead and quickly spun her body using her chakra to deflect the attack. She slowed down and glanced over at Hikari who was charging at her. Hinata bent lower and open-palmed her in the chest and sent her toward the other genins.

She stood up and watched her students slowly getting up. She looked at them with hope. She had one month to get them ready for whatever Neji had planned. She turned to her left and looked at the tree she through the crystal bead toward. It had burned a hole through it and the tree behind it. 'She's been holding back her abilities this whole time but why?' Hinata looked at Hikari who was exhausted. That last jutsu took a lot out of her. 'She never uses her advanced bloodline abilities unless she has too. I have to find out why if I intend to push her to her limits.' She moved her gaze to Sasuke's students. 'Sasuke did a good job with them, much better than me.' She walked to the middle of the area. "Today's exercises are done, I'll see you all tomorrow morning bright and early. Go get some rest."

Else where

Tapion and Naomi walked behind Vidina. "Hey were do you think we're going?" He turned to Naomi.

"I don't know and will you quit asking me that. The answer doesn't change every hour." She rolled her eyes. Vidina smiled hearing the two bicker. He looked up at the sky. This trek of sorts would take them two months but if I am to train them that doubles that length he thought to himself.

"Hey come on, I want to pass that ridge by nightfall." He said looking up in front of them.

Cloud Village

Naruto sat comfortably in his cell. The council thought it would be prudent to have him here until they figure out what was going on. He let out a sigh. 'At least they didn't try and kill me' he thought. He stood up and walked to the door of the room. "Things are a little side tracked but all things considered not that bad." He said to himself. He pulled out a deck of cards and put them on the bench. "Its up to you, Sasuke until they let me out."

Outside, Sasuke watched him pull out the deck of cards. He smirked and shook his head. He jumped to the nearest roof thinking of his next move. Security of the village would be heighten from this point on. It didn't matter if they believed Naruto or not. The village would be looking for anything suspicious. The fact that he was hiding from for the village in order to catch the assassin didn't help his situation. More likely they'll assume he was the assassin if he is caught.

Meanwhile in the main chambers of the Raikage, the cloud shinobi stayed in council. "Should be consult the elders?" one of them asked. A few nodded but the majority shook their heads.

"This is not their concern." The Raikage declared. "This is ours, if there is someone, I shall deal with it." This caused the other ninjas to whisper. "What of our messenger? What do we know of him?"

"But Eighth…" A tall shinobi began to speak but, she looked at him with a stern look and he quickly changed the topic. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, most of us here have heard of his reputation. The story is that after he saved the hidden leaf village he disappeared over 5 years ago. Why he has reappeared now no one knows. Ichigo apparently knows him well. I have sent word to him to return from his mission as soon as possible."

The Raikage nodded. "Good but that still doesn't help the immediate situation. I want all security to be on full alert." After that all the ninja left the room but one and the Raikage, she got up out of her chair. "What is it Lee?"

"You aren't taking this situation seriously enough." He sternly said. He was a fairly tall man with short brown hair and eyes. He wore the standard jounin uniform. She looked at him and then closed her eyes.

"Its not that simple. You know better than anyone what people think of me. She's not strong enough to be Raikage, she's too young to be leader…I know I'm the youngest one ever to receive the title. I have to show a strong stance on this or else I'll never be able to prove myself to this village that I have what it takes." With that last statement she left the room. Lee just stood there staring at the Riakage's chair.

Else where

The following morning Vidina, Tapion and Naomi were cleaning up and packing the campsite. "That should be the last of it." Vidina said zipping up his bag. The two genin nodded.

"Hey I thought you said you would train us?" Tapion asked. "The only thing we've done has been walking." Naomi rolled her eyes. Vidina smiled seeing the fire in his eyes. He then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay you want training then training you'll have." Tapion smiled and awaited his next words. "This is for both of you." He looked over at Naomi and held out his hand and formed a seal. His hand began to glow with chakra. He stopped and lowered his hand. "Now you try." Vidina smiled. Both Tapion and Naomi just looked puzzled. "Humor me." Tapion shrugged and complied. Naomi did the same.

"Now what?" Tapion asked. Vidina picked up his bag and turned around with his back to the two gennin.

"We continue our journey. Both of you have to hold that seal for as long as you can while we walk from now on."

"What? How is this training?" Tapion voiced. Naomi nodded in agreement. She didn't see how doing something this simple would be considered training.

"Trust me," Vidina said. "This was my first lesson when I was your age. Well maybe not your age but yeah. Now come on we have a long road ahead of us and yours just got harder." He began walking and Tapion and Naomi reluctantly accepted his answer and followed him while holding the seal in place.

About half a mile into the hike Naomi began to feel it. She could feel the draining of the chakra through her hand. It was barely noticeable. She looked over at Tapion and could tell he still hadn't caught on to the whole seal thing yet. Vidina was right. The longer the hike the more tiring this will get.

Konoha

Hinata waited patiently for the genin. She had a few minutes before the showed up for their training. She let out a sigh. The four kids were tired, sore, and exhausted already. She wanted to give them a break but there wasn't anytime. "Neji" She said out loud. One on hand she was angry with him for making her do this but on the other hand she knew this had to be done. For the sake of the village if nothing else. She looked up and saw them approach. They were a hundred yards away but already she could see the fatigue in each of their eyes.

A/n: please don't hit me. ducks. I know its been a long time since the last update. Got a little writer's block and also life tends to get crazy. I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of the month and make it longer.


	19. simple flow

The Raikage walked through the market place. It wasn't particularly warm that day. She looked up at the dark clouds. A storm is coming she thought to herself. It was been three days since the leaf shinobi came to their village with the warning of her assassination. Three days since they imprisoned that shinobi. She closed her eyes. This was her trial. She was the Raikage after all. If only for her namesake, she must pass through the coming storm. She opened her eyes with new determination. "I must talk with our captive."

Above her on the roof a lone figure sat in the shadows. Sasuke had been following her for three days. So far he had seen no sign of her 'assassin', for the matter anyone. Where were her bodyguards? Sasuke thought to himself. It did not matter whether the threat was real they should still be on alert until they knew the danger was over. At least that would be protocol in Konoha whether Neji liked it or not. "I should be back there now, we don't have time for this." He said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile in Konoha

The Sixth walked to his usual post during midday. Staring out over the rail he stared at the village taking in the site. Reminding himself what he needs to protect. He then heard a knock at the door inside. He sighed and walked back inside to his desk. "Enter." He said in loud voice. A tall man entered. He wore the standard Jounin uniform and wore black shades. The Sixth look up. "Shino, I see you are recovering well." He smiled at the expressionless man.

"I want to go search for Kiba. We don't know that he died. More likely he is being interrogated." He said in a calm voice but Neji could sense the emotion behind it.

Neji stood up from his desk again. "I swear Sasuke's attitude is ruby off on everyone now a days." He smiled to himself before looking at Shino. He was much taller than Neji so Neji had to tilt his head a little higher. "You know the situation as well as I do. I can't spare anyone to go after Kiba and you are in no shape to go after him yourself." He turned his back to him at this point. "All missions non related to the defense of this village have been cancelled." Neji said in a stern voice.

Shino nodded and understood. In the past, even in times of war Konoha did resume some of their daily missions to not appear weak to the other villages so not to invite unwarranted attack. The appearance of strength is just as important as having strength. But in the current situation, things have changed. Konoha has thrown appearances out the window. "However," Neji continued catching Shino by surprise. He thought the conversation had ended. "There might be someone who is not under my authority yet that could help, an old sensei perhaps. And since your injury you have been put on inactive duty I have no power over you technically." He turned and smiled at Shino. "Now go, I have much work to do." Shino smiled as well and bowed before leaving the room. He had a woman to find. Thinking of the old team, he wondered where Hinata was, he had not seen her in while.

He walked down the street and just past Saitou walking up the street to meet the other genin. Hinata had given them the day off from training that day. He was going to enjoy every moment. Ever since she resumed teaching them she had pushed them harder than he had ever experienced before. This was the first day off in a week. Iori and Batou were waiting by the noodle shop by the time Saitou got there.

"About time Saitou." Iori complained. "You're late as usual." He ran his hand through his hair. "Come on I'm hungry lets get something to get now." Batou just nodded and took his stool. Saitou rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Batou. Batou now sat between the two other shinobi. Great he thought to himself. The three ordered and got their bowls.

"Well some of us are actually busy." Saitou leaned forward. "I have responsibilities unlike some people here do." He glared at Iori and Iori glared back. The two continued to banter on and on. Taking breaks between insults to eat. Despite the insults Batou knew that the two have come to respect each other through the course of the training.

Batou finished his bowl and had an annoyed look on his face. He missed Naomi and Tapion. They knew how to control these two egos. Must have been some special training Sasuke-sensei and Hinata-sensei taught them. He laughed picturing that image of Naomi and Tapion scribbling notes while the two senseis lectured them on egos. He missed his comrades. Then he looked over to Saitou. "Saitou, where is Hikari today? I thought she was going to meet us today." This made Iori stop and the realization that she was not at the shop yet hit him as well.

Saitou smiled. "She said she was busy today. She never showed up when it was just her, Tapion and me. But this was the first time she gave an explanation. I think we're finally getting through that shell of hers." He laughed leaving his two new teammates puzzled.

Just as Saitou was laughing at his own thoughts, a girl was running on the other side of the mountain with the carved Hokages. She looked over and saw three kunai approaching fast. She slowed a little and jumped to the side avoiding the blades. She got down on one knee panting heavily. Suddenly an older woman appeared in front of her. "Good Hikari you were able to see the attack coming." Hinata bent down to face her. "You train harder than the others but why do you hold back?" At this point she was sitting on the hard rock over looking the village. Hikari was also sitting. "You insist on training on the off days but never reach your limits. Why do you hold back on your bloodline?"

Hikari finally recovered her breathing and looked at her sensei. "Because I wish to keep my sight the way it is. If I keep using it, my eyes will become as black as the night sky." She stared at her sensei before standing up again. "I'm ready." Hinata nodded. This conversation will have to continue another time. She dusted off her pants and the two began to spar once more.

The countryside

Vidina stood between two great trees that seem to touch the sky itself. He looked on at his two students standing in the middle of a patch of grass. He smiled. Naomi was doing well with the training, mastering every task he threw at her. Tapion on the other hand surprised him. He was not as strong, skilled or fast as Naomi but he always bested her during their sparing sessions.

Out on the field, Naomi smiled and prepared her attack. She formed several seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu" And three more Naomis appear out of a puff of smoke. The three copies and the real Naomi started to surround Tapion. Tapion was quickly glancing at all four trying to figure out the real one when the one from behind jumped at him with her fist flying toward his face. Tapion countered but as soon as he touched her she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The front and side ones attacked as well and met with the same end. A cloud of smoke surrounded Tapion at this point.

"Great, this was her plan from the beginning." He said to himself. Naomi was waiting outside the smoke cloud. Suddenly Tapion shot out of the cloud at Naomi. She easily avoided the attack and was about to counter with her own move when she noticed another Tapion coming out of the smoke.

She looked at the one in front and realized it was a just a clone and jumped up high in the air. Tapion just looked up at her as she jumped on him. "Got you." She pinned both shoulders and sat on his chest. He smiled at her and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. At that moment she looked up as Tapion did a diving tackle causing both of them to roll a few feet ending with Tapion on top.

"Got you." He smiled looking down at her. He soon got up and offered a hand but she shook her head and got up herself. At this point Vidina walked out from underneath the shade smiling.

"Well done Tapion. You were able to use the clone to your advantage." He looked over at Naomi. "Sometimes too much thinking will only complicate things." She let out a hmpf. "I restricted your sparing to only using the Bushin technique to show you that the most powerful technique is not always the best. A simple use of a clone can turn the tide in a battle. Now come dinner is ready. We will hike for two days before the next training exercise."

Tapion just shrugged and followed Vidina back to the camp. Naomi wiped her brow and watched him for a minute before following.

Later that night after dinner Vidina had gone to sleep early leaving to two young shinobi sitting by the campfire. Tapion was holding a stick playing with the fire. "Sure is quiet tonight." He looked over at Naomi. She nodded in agreement as she tilted her head up to look at the night sky.

"It's only been a few weeks but it seems like forever since we've seen the others." She brought her knees closer and held them with both arms.

"Do you miss your dad?" Tapion dropped the stick and looked at her.

"A little, he trusts me though and knows I wouldn't do anything foolish." She smiled at him. "Like running away and training with a close friend on some sort of secret mission." They both laughed at that point. "How are you?" Tapion closed his eyes and didn't say anything. Naomi moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

The Cloud Village

Naruto laid in his cell just staring at the ceiling wondering how long he was going to be in there. He heard someone enter the room on the otherside. "Well I'll be, it is you." Naruto tilted his head to look to see who it was. A tall orange haired man approached the cell bars. "It's been over 6 years since I saw you last and yet you still haven't changed." He touched the cold bars of the cell. "Still getting into trouble I see."

"Not as much as you think." Naruto sat up in his bunk. "Ichigo, so they fill you in on the situation or do I have to do it for them."

"No they did, and I have to say walking up to the Raikage herself and saying she's going to die was not the smartest move." He took the chair away from the wall and sat facing Naruto. "You're lucky to be in the cell and not dead." Both of them just started laughing.

After five minutes they finally stopped. "It was a dumb move wasn't it? But more important question does she believe it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "So far security remains the same before you decided to show up. So my guess is no." Naruto shook his head. "Listen we know about the current situation with the hidden leaf village. I think all the villages do. Why would he send you on this mission when he has every shinobi on a defensive line?"

"Fools," Naruto shook his head. "Because the one who has ordered the assassination is our enemy. He seeks to frame us for the death of your Raikage and securing this village as an ally."

"An ally? But no one has approached us to make such a proposal." Ichigo began going through his memory.

"He doesn't have to. I only know him from reputation but the leader is smart and very dangerous. After her death you will seek them to help in the defeat of the leaf village." At this point the Raikage emerged from the shadows.

"But how do we know this is not an attempt to do the same? Come with a warning and when I die, frame them and in doing so secure our allegiance to your side in this conflict." Ichigo immediately stood up to greet her. Naruto was at a loss for words.

"You don't know that. I can just say that you have to believe me."

A/n: sorry for the delay, life's been crazy. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	20. finally

The sun was shinning exceptionally bright that day as Sasuke sat in his chair. He was sitting at a small round table waiting for the waitress to bring him his noodles. It had been weeks and still no sign of anything. "I wonder if Naruto is enjoying himself?" he said quietly to himself as the waitress finally came to his table with a bowl of noodles. "Thank you young miss." With that he began to eat. Ironically Naruto was in a similar situation. He sat in his cell staring at a bowl of what he determined to be mud, high quality mud but mud none the less. He smiled to himself as he lifted the spoon.

"You seriously aren't going to eat that now are you?" Ichigo took a chair off the wall and placed it a few feet from the cell bars. "So shall we start again?"

Naruto's smile grew bigger at his comment. He took a spoon full of mud and shoveled it into his mouth. "Sure. I don't know anything more except the fact that someone was sent to kill her." He looked at Ichigo and Ichigo nodded and let out a sigh.

"You know if I could get you out of this cell I would. I still owe you for savin' my life. But you have to tell me something. The Raikage has ordered that you stay in this cell till you talk. It's been how many weeks?"

"I know. But I'm getting used to this cell." Naruto patted the bench he was sitting on. "I was even thinking of putting up a picture over there." He raised his arms pretending to hang a frame on the opposite wall.

Ichigo tilted his head a little. "You've changed. The Naruto I know would be going crazy in this cell. The Naruto I knew would have never walked into this village the way you did. What happened to you when you left?" Naruto shook his head in what seemed to be in agreement.

"That is because I have changed." He unconsciously touched his stomach. Ichigo shook his head and got out of the chair. "Hey on your way out can you ask someone to bring me more of this." He raised the bowl. "I didn't like this at first but its growing on me."

Ichigo smiled and just started laughing. "Tell you what I'll do something better." He pulled out of his pocket a shiny red apple which he tossed through the bars. Naruto's eyes lit up as he caught the apple.

"Thank you." He did a slight bow and took a bite savoring the juices. Outside in the cells the Raikage stood in the garden. Ichigo soon came out to join her.

"Same response." Ichigo shook his head. "You know I think he's telling us the truth. I mean given the level of security around the cell he could easily escape and he hasn't. He just sits there eating that crap we keep giving him."

Raikage smiled. Although the security is relaxed around him the building is heavily guarded. "I might be inclined to believe you but nothing has happened."

"I don't know what to say, maybe the assassin found out that we found out and called the thing off." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Who knows?" He shrugged and left. The Raikage just stood there lost in thought. She had papers to fill out, missions to sort and oh yes an assassination to stop. She turned back to look at the cell where their 'friend' stayed.

"Maybe its time for another visit…" She walked inside the building nodding to the guards as she past them. The hall was a dull shade of grey with little lighting. She stopped at a double door where two guards stood. They bowed and opened the door. Inside Naruto sat putting down his bowl, it was empty save one little apple core. "Hello again." Naruto stood up to face her.

"And what prompts this visit." He then looked behind her. "No guards? Isn't that a little dangerous? You think I might try and kill you remember?"

She smiled. "I used to think that but now not so much. Ichigo in his own way made some very good points. That's why I came to see you now." At that point the double doors opened. She turned around. "What is it…Lee?"

Lee smiled and pulled out a kunai. "Nothing just came to kill you that all." At that moment a guard busted through the doors. Lee quickly spun around knocking the guard down. The Raikage jumped back and got into a defensive stance. "You know how long I had to wait to get you here." Lee picked up the disoriented guard and threw him to the corner.

At this point Naruto kicked at the bars but they did not budge. He held his palm facing the bars, a ball of chakra formed. "Rasengan!" He pushed at the bars. They easily twisted but then the area around the bars began to glow. Before Naruto could react the glow from the bars struck him and he flew to the back wall.

Lee smiled. "Every effective cell I might add." He looked down at the guard; he was out of the fight but fully aware. 'Good an audience' he thought to himself. He brought his hand up and made a seal. Lee's appearance peeled away and tall dark haired man replaced him, his head protector had a leaf on it. Raikage stared at his eyes they were red.

Naruto slowly got back up hold his side. He looked at the man. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"My mission." He replied. He then charged at the Raikage with the Kunai in his hand. She was able to dodge his but Sasuke blocked her counter. The two exchanged several blows before Sasuke took a step back. "You're better than I expected."

"Thanks." She formed a seal and fired a bolt of lightening. Sasuke dodged and was about to counter when the wall behind him exploded. The room was filled with smoke. The Raikage managed to dodge the flying rocks. "Now what!" She threw down her hat and robes. Underneath she wore a black tights and a violet sash around her waist.

"Clever but my eyes aren't that red." A figure stood at the entrance. He looked identical to the Sasuke except no Sharingan in his eyes. "I know it's you Gouda. There's no point in this." Gouda smiled as he released his jutsu revealing his true face. "You can't beat us both, your mission has failed." Gouda charged Sasuke but Sasuke easily dodged it. Perfect, thought Gouda. He took the opening to escape the room by exiting through the whole in the wall. "Damn," Sasuke crouched ready to sprint after him when he noticed that the Raikage was already in front of Gouda.

"Konoha ninja stay out of this fight. He came for my life." She tied her hair back into a ponytail, "Now let him try and take it." She slid into a battle stance. Gouda turned back to see Sasuke relax, standing up straight. He turned back to the Raikage with a smile. He had always wanted to fight a Kage.

Konoha

Hikari was mediating when Saitou knocked on her door. She slowly got up from her position and opened the door to Saitou's cheerful smile. She just shrugged and walked inside leaving the door open. Saitou took this as a sign he could enter. "The Sixth has called us up. We are to meet in his office in an hour." She walked to the center of the room and sat cross legged on the floor. Saitou walked around her. There wasn't much in the room, a small kitchen, bed, a table, desk and one wooden chair. He took that chair. "Listen I think this has something to do with Hinata sensei. She tells us our training is done and a few days later we get called by the Sixth. I think this is something big. I've never been through such harsh training." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does it matter?" She finally spoke. Her eyes remained closed. "We are ninja. We complete any task given to us."

"You aren't still mad about Tapion are you?" She didn't respond as usual. He took this as his sign to leave. "Alright well I'll see you in one hour."

Hidden Cloud Village

Sasuke looked on as Gouda and the Raikage fought. Gouda clearly did not have the advantage in this fight. He was losing. Sasuke wondered if Gouda realized this. Suddenly he heard a loud crash from behind him. The bars from Naruto's cell came flying and Naruto slowly walked out his cell. He now stood beside Sasuke. They both looked at the battle in front of them. The Raikage blocked everything Gouda threw at her. With every blow blocked, Gouda's anger increased. "Why won't you die!" He threw a punch. The Raikage ducked and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back a few feet, he managed to slow himself. He was now down on one knee. He was breathing heavily now. He punched the ground hard. "Calm down…" He whispered to himself.

"Is that all you got assassin." Raikage began a series of hand seals. Her body began to glow a fluorescent blue. "Wolf's Fang no jutsu" The aura around her body took the shape of a wolf and charged Gouda.

As the lightening wolf was about to hit him, he open palmed the ground. A cloud of smoke surfaced and huge bear double the size of a normal bear appeared. It wore a red helm and shoulder pads. He deflected the attack with his claw. He let out a growl and charged at the Raikage.

The Country Side

The valley was green and lush with forest. The three travelers were walking against the side of the valley at a base of a cliff. "Are we there yet?" Tapion looked up the clear sky. Naomi stopped walking at this point. Fists clenched and eyes closed.

"Oh my god…I am going to hurt you if say that one more time." She turned around and was about to deck him with extreme prejudice.

"We're here…." Vidina declared. This caught both genin off guard. Naomi stopped short of punching Tapion in the face. "This way." They reached what looked like a flight of stares. The stairs looked as if they were carved into the face of the mountain. Vidina started up the stairs. "It's a two day walk so we'd better start now." Tapion and Naomi looked at each other and then started up the stairs behind him.

The cloud village

The bear put up a good fight but the Raikage was finally able to put it down. As the bear fell into a cloud of smoke she looked around. Gouda was no where to be found. She then turned to see her would be saviors. "He's gone; the bear was his escape plan." Sasuke stated. Naruto was sitting down next to him.

"You didn't go after him?" The Raikage stood slowing her breathing down.

"We could have but that was not the mission. Your safety was the mission." Naruto said in a weak voice. "By the way was the bolt of lightening supposed to stun me or kill me?"

The Raikage laughed. "You'll be fine in a few hours. And I suppose this is the part where you want me to ally with you against this threat huh?"

"That would be the plan." Sasuke said, taking a few steps toward her. "They consider all the hidden villages their enemies. We were the just the first. So what do you say?" She walked up to him and then looked past him at Naruto.

Konoha

Neji just sat in his chair with his eyes closed. The day had finally come. He opened his eyes and looked at the Four genin standing there tall and proud. It reminded him of his days as a genin. "As you know we are in a state of emergency and all available shinobi are on assignment. Although I do have other genin on missions what separates them from you four is that they have years of experience. No matter how I look at it you are rookies." His voice became louder full of authority. "This is an A rank mission." This caught Saitou's attention. "Almost two months ago we were attacked. Part of that force was made up of ninjas but over a third of the enemy was conventional military forces. Now from what we could gather they were mercenaries from the Wind Country. I need you four to go there and investigate. Find out what you can and report back. Any questions?"

A/n: Wow yea…so I'm back. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a little late. Hence the gap in time. Lol Its been a long time since I touched this story. I'd like some feed back.


End file.
